Betsu no Watashi
by ShawnZ11
Summary: fdgsadfasf


Episode 1

After glimpses of Mitsuko Hiraki's past, in present day a regular day for Hiraki. Laying down on his bed describing his current life and his view on the world, only to remember bad memories while hearing a voice in his head telling him to accept and let him be free. Meaningwhile as the day starts you see a girl waking up and gets up from bed. She gets off the bed in a weird way and goes get ready for school. She looks at her phone with a name on it as it can't be seen. Meaningwhile in Hiraki's monologue and views in life he describes his girlfriend and how she made his life better as time went on. Then the girl walks outside and walks towards school and Hiraki's monologue ends with her face shown and name told Marissa Mitsiku. Hiraki then eventually gets ready to go outside and walks out with a normal straight forward face but he continues to walk towards his destination and eventually waits once he stops as if he is waiting for someone. He waits and waits until he sees her and his straight emotionless face goes into a small smile trying to hold in his happiness and then hugs/kisses his girlfriend tightly. He looks into her eyes and as tries to look away while blushing and they hold hands as they walk together. Hiraki then monologues as they spend their time together "its times like these that I wish could last forever and forever…..because I never I could feel this feeling ever…..in my entire life….with this person….it makes things like peace and love worth believing and seeing the light through the dark." Days goes by and eventually you see Marissa looking and acting strange towards Hiraki but Hiraki avoids it and continues to show his affection for her but Marissa tries to hide what she feels. Until a few days later, Hiraki jokes with her and Marissa doesn't laugh and continues with a somewhat serious face and Hiraki apologies for thinking he did something wrong but she tells him not to worry and that its nothing but Hiraki keeps apologizing to her. She then tells him she has to go but Hiraki continues to feel guilty and tell hers he loves her but she doesn't say it back and it worries Hiraki. She later texts him not to worry and that she still loves him and Hiraki feels somewhat better but yet he regrets his behavior with her while the unknown voice speaks to him again. A few days later, Hiraki gets a text message from Marissa about her cheating on him with someone else. Hiraki devastated and feeling sadness just stays in his room for days. The unknown voice continues to speak to him and tells him that it would take away all of his pain away. A few days later, he receives a text from Marissa to meet up at a park on which he asked her out on. Hiraki then awaits for her at the park and she eventually shows up and she and him sit there quietly for a moment until she decides to go because she feels if nothing will happen she would rather leave. Hiraki then grabs her hand and tells her to wait and that he will talk. He waits a few seconds before he tells her anything.

Hiraki- I am sorry…..I don't know why….why would you….?...

Marissa interrupts him- I don't think things are going to work out …..trust me….you'll understand why I am doing this….I just know that you deserve better than me.

Hiraki interrupts her- No…I don't want anyone better….you're the best for me…..I lov…

Marissa cuts him off and tells him not to say those words that hurt her.

Hiraki tries to hold on the tears but then he tells her- Do you wanna know how I feel right now?...I feel a lot of things right now…but I don't care about what you did….I still want you …I lov…you know…what I mean….you know most of my life I was alone …always alone….I know how that feels so well….I don't want to feel that again ….I am afraid to feel that…again…when you showed me so much warmth…you brought light into my dark world…into a world where I thought I'd end up alone until the very end….I am not asking to crave attention I am not saying I am special or anything but I am still someone who doesn't want to feel that loneliness I've felt for so long…please don't…..let us…go….I put my full trust….my everything my love….all of it….into what we had please…don't"

Marissa tells him" No….you shouldn't be with me….at all you deserve someone better who deserves your love…."

Hiraki interrupts her" But I just want to give it to you.."

Marissa then tells him again" No…you deserve better someone who is worthy of your kind love. We just can't be together anymore."

Hiraki cries as he hears everything and then starts to cry more and more as Marissa does nothing but then tells him she will go now. Hiraki lets her go but continues to cry harder and harder.

Hiraki in his mind says" Why…..don't go please….I love you…..this hurts so much….so much

Suddelny a voice in his heads talks to him as if it were a different person.

The mysterious voice" let me be free…..let me be free"

Hiraki- Who are you?...

Voice- Do you not want to suffer anymore? Forgot all the pain?

Hiraki answers- Yes…I don't want to feel this anymore…just no more..

The voice answers back with- Then accept me….Set me free

Hiraki then replies with a silence before he says" Ok I'll do anything to not feel this….I accept you."

The voice answers with a darker tone voice" Good…..I AM FREE"

Hiraki then stops crying and grins evilly. Hiraki then wakes up locked up in a cell and sees himself though the bars questioning who that person is.

Episode 2

Hiraki staring at what appears to be him through the cell, the look-like of him smiles. Hiraki questioning where he is, why, and who he is. The mysterious person tells him he is the voice that spoke to him. Hiraki shocked and surprised ask him everything and he only answers what he feels like answering. He tells Hiraki it has been 6 months since the day he accepted him. Over the time he has become the leader of this world most of it to say. Describing how he took over all of USA, China, South America, Europe, Canada and mostly everywhere in the world. Hiraki questions how he could do that in those 6 months. He then asks Hiraki if he thinks he looks weak, and then proceeds to breaking through a wall making a huge dent so big that not even a human could not do. Hiraki with eyes filled with fear asks him where his family, friends and Marissa are. He tells him he killed most of them while Marissa is alive and in the same place Hiraki is meaning in the same building. Hiraki asks if his best friend Kato Higamei is alive. He laughs and tells him he is alive and could not kill him but will with time. Hiraki filled deep sadness after hearing all of what the mysterious look-like of himself tells him asks him why he is doing this but he doesn't answer and instead says good bye and leaves. Hiraki feeling guilty begins to cry and tries to remember that day. A week later, he returns to visit Hiraki in his cell with a scientist. Hiraki asks him him why he came to see him and the mysterious person tells him that he will need for his experiments. Shortly they leave and Hiraki decides to try to escape.

Episode 3

A guard passes by Hiraki's cell and thus Hiraki comes up with a plan. He tricks the guard into getting on his knees and hits him hard enough to knock him out cold. Hiraki shortly gets the keys and leaves his cell. Wandering around to where Marissa is and where the exit could be. He stumbles upon certain room. He overhears scientists who work for the look-like of Hiraki but them discussing the experiment that will was meant to be for him. The scientists leave but discuss the experiment will be the ultimate power given to the other Hiraki. Hiraki goes inside the room and decides to take the power to use against his look-like. He injects himself with the power shortly feels as if nothing happens to him. An explosion happens after words on the other side of the building that Hirak was in. He goes in search of Marissa. He soon finds the other look like of himself again and he tells Hiraki he has been waiting for him. He tells him that he knows he took the power. Hiraki suddenly asks where Marissa and the cause of the explosion. He tells him it was his foolish friend Kato but the building will be destroyed along with Hiraki, Marissa and his friend Kato. He then disappears and Hiraki sees Marissa lying unconscious in the floor in the room nearby. He grabs her and leaves and tries to find an exit before the building explodes. He finds a steel door which seems as his only way out and tries to find a way to open it and then realizes perhaps with his powers he obtains he could break through so he punches the door and breaks through and then makes a bigger hole to escape just in time. He then once again sees the other look-like and he tells Hiraki to enjoy her while he can and disappears.

Episode 4

Three months pass by; Hiraki lives with Marissa at an abandoned apartment. Marissa is still in coma or deep sleep. Eventually she awakens and sees him but she immediately grabs him to the floor. Filled with rage she hits him and keeps yelling'' why?!'' to him. Shortly after being hit many times he tries to convince her that he wasn't one to do all of the things happening in the world or whatever she thinks he did to her. He tries to find a TV and Tv's remote controller to turn on the TV and finds his other look like on a channel. He eventually finds a channel with his look like in the screen. He tells the world his name and identity as Sho Kirai and shortly the hunt for Hiraki wanted brought alive to him was declared. The audience are stunned of there being two of the same people, Sho shows them footage of Hiraki first encountering with Sho in the cell. People feeling with doubt start to question if what they are seeing is true but a little kid goes to Sho. The little boy asks Sho if what he is saying is true which leads to Sho killing the boy by grabbing his head and squashing it. People begin to panic and filled with fear leave in search for Hiraki. Marissa then tries to absorb everything that is happening along with what she just saw as she stands there with an emotionless expression on her face. Hiraki tries to hold her hand to tell her he's sorry but she tells him no. Hiraki tries to tell her he's taking blame for it but Marissa tells him she just wants to be alone and she goes into her room and locks herself. Hiraki then sighs as he decides to continue what he is doing and goes downstairs in the house's basement. Hiraki then practices to swing a sword as well as trains to fight throwing a few punches and kicks and then gets exhausts and days go continues to see if the door opens but it remains locked and Hiraki leaves her food by the door and heads to his room to sleep. A few days pass by with this routine happening until Marissa finds Hiraki downstairs training and asks him to talk. Hiraki agrees and goes upstairs with her and they sit down in a table. Marissa then tells him she remembers of what happened before she awakes and tells him of what Sho did to her before and Hiraki listens.

Episode 5

The Truth

A flashback of 9 months ago, Marissa is walking away as Hiraki just stops crying and suddenly starts laughing in a evil way. He gets up and as Marissa almost leaves the park and as he almost leaves Hiraki hugs her. Hiraki keeps hugging her. Marissa tells him to let go and to forgot all this but Hiraki tells her "Please don't leave…..don't leave yet…when I have something….to tell you"

Marissa suddenly feels something different about Hiraki's tone and words and she asks him what it is. Hiraki then tells her" I just wanted to ask you something before I do…how would you feel if I told you I was gonan kill people you knew?" Marissa then tries to make him stop hugging her but Hiraki pulls in tighter and Hiraki continues "Now now…you see I just wanted to know because I am probably going to do what I said….it sounds like something fair right?" Marissa calls him crazy and tells him to let go but Marissa is confused on how Hiraki is stronger than her when she knows she is stronger than him physically. Hiraki then points to her house and to other people's houses and tells her that he's going to destroy all of it. He tells her he would make the other person(the person she slept with)'s death the most painful just to be truly even. Marissa filled with rage tries to hit him but instead Hiraki then blocks her every hit and then strikes her back in her vital points which causes to her collapse on the floor only to see Hiraki laughing(evil laugh). She starts to feel like she is going to faint and Hiraki tells her that he's going to enjoy all of this and that she deserves it all of it that's coming to her. Marissa slowly starts to faint as she sees Hiraki continuing to laugh(evil laugh). She wakes up but with blurry vision seeing flames and people screaming in agony and pain with Sho smiling and she immediately goes back to being unconscious. Hiraki having a shocked look in his face gets up and leaves. A few days later, Hiraki confronts Marissa of what Sho has done as well as what she did(cheating on him). Hiraki asks her to forgive him as well as accepting his forgiveness for the cheating. She quickly denies all of it but shortly they a bombing from a few blocks away. Hiraki quickly goes to check the cause. As he gets closer he hears a familiar voice. He finally gets to the source and sees his friend Jon killing a bystander.

Episode 6

Jon starts grabbing people asking them about Hiraki's where abouts and Hiraki hides trying to not be seen by him. People don't speak or tell him that they don't know of him or where he could be. One man tells Jon to go to hell and spits at his face. Jon just stands there with a straight face and grabs the man by the throat. He then kills him by squeezing him to death as he looks as him dying. Jon then throws him away and keeps walking along the soldiers. They keep searching the city and Hiraki follows them around and feels helpless for not being able to help out the people from before. Jon continues to question more and more people and they give him no answer and the soldiers continue to kill them. Hiraki continues to feel helpless for not doing anything, After a while Jon tells the soldier to stop and that he isn't in the city so they tell him to blow it up and kill whatever is left in this place. Hiraki then realizes he can't Jon that because he knows Marissa is still in the city and with any other people left living in it. Hiraki struggles to think of what he should do and thinks to why Jon is doing all of this and how he got to this point. Hiraki then has a quick flashback of a good time with Jon but then hears the soldiers tell Jon that they are ready to destroy the rest of the city with all the bombs ready. Hiraki then tightens his fist and forces himself to appear in front of Jon and the soldiers. He stops hiding and yells out "Wait! Don't do anything I'm here" Hiraki looks at Jon Mujona with very very confused eyes as he tries to concept what is going all around him. Jon Mujona looks at Hiraki after a while and they look at each other for a while as Jon's soldiers aim at Hiraki. Jon then tells the soldiers to stand down and Jon walks a bit towards him. Hiraki feels nervousness and asks Jon one question as soon as he decides to speak " Why?" Jon just stands there with not a single emotion in his eyes.

Hiraki then tells him- ANSWER ME!

Jon then continues to remain silent.

Hiraki then talks again- Why….why are you doing this….

Jon then has a flashback of 3 months ago as he looks at Hiraki. Jon is struggling to survive after all the chaos in world and New York City. He then eventually sees an army coming towards his direction so he hides. He looks and eventually comes to see Hiraki without knowing it's actually Sho. Jon then begins to feel a bit mad inside but shows no emotion. Sho eventually then realizes where Jon is hiding and tells him to come out and Jon reveals himself with the soldier's guns pointing at him. Sho raises his hand down to tell them to not shoot and he walks towards Jon with an evil presence. Jon stands there and Sho then looks into Jon's eyes for a moment.

Sho tells him- So what do you think?

Jon remains silent.

Sho continues- I bet you hate me I mean…you must feel something of that sort…I just kill a lot of people and people are dying because of what I am doing….and just seeing how you aren't with people well…I can tell you have no left or am I wrong? Now you have no one right? But I know you want to blame someone no?

Jon then replies- I don't hate anything nor does it matter anymore. If you are going to kill me then kill me.

Hiraki laughs then replies- Kill you? Why would I? I am actually wondering if you would join me.

Jon then replies- You're not Hiraki are you?

Sho then remains silent for a while and doesn't answer him.

Then the two look into each other with evil cold eyes as Jon stops having having the flashback. Hiraki keeps asking him why and Jon then finally tells him to be quiet. Jon then tells the soldiers to aim at Hiraki and Hiraki quickly walks back slowly. Jon then tells the soldiers not kill him but cripple so they can take him with them. Hiraki then thinks to himself " I see….so you are going to be this way…..I don't get why you are doing this at all….seeing to how you always never wanted to talk about the important things with me deeply but…..I can't allow these feelings not now…I can't die now…I have to…" they shoot at Hiraki and Hiraki dodges the assault as he tries to find cover. He eventually goes into an alley and sits down thinking he's safe. Hiraki then thinks to himself again "Jon…..I am sorry….but why did you become this way? one of my best friends…..Sho what power do you have to gain people….just how powerful are you?"

Episode7

Disagreement

Hiraki then has a flashback of before any of this happened and remembers months before. Hiraki is on the computer typing to his friend(Jon) and he laughs and smiles as he keeps talking as it seems they are playing a game. Hiraki then tells himself as the flashbacks are being shown " I never knew I could have a friend like him even if he wasn't open to things…even if he didn't know how much of a friend he was but…..I" then the flashbacks are forwarded as months go by and Hiraki starts to become less talkative with Jon by ignoring his messages and avoids to hangout with him. Then Hiraki is shown during the time Marissa told him of what she did and talks to Jon again. Jon then gives him advice but Hiraki ignores it and tells him he just wants Marissa back. Jon then gets annoyed with him and eventually stops talking to him. Hiraki then finishes his flashback and realizes that maybe everything even Jon was his fault. The soldiers get closer and Hiraki then goes to back to reality and thinks on how to beat the soldiers and Jon. He thinks of the powers he might have gotten from the lab. He grabs his sword and appears in front of the soldiers and they aim at him. Hiraki then dodges as best as he can but he get hits a few times in his shoulders and sides. He tries to hide and dodges as he feels he doesn't want to hurt anyone. He quickly then decides to disarm and knock out the soldiers even if it's just a bit of harm. He then quickly gains some speed and takes out the soldiers one by one but gets injured along the way. Jon stands there as if he is waiting and Hiraki then has a couple soldiers left but one shoots his left hand but he tries to resist the pain and takes the rest of them down by hitting them in their vital spots. Hiraki then as he finishes the last soldier he goes to Jon but walks slowly since he feels very tired and injured. Jon stands there waiting and Hiraki then reaches him and Hiraki puts his sword away. He walks more towards him and punches him but Jon blocks his punch and then punches Hiraki in the face and flips him over. Hiraki then gets up as quickly as possible and takes out his sword and swings it at Jon but Jon dodges it and lands a kick into his back. Hiraki then gets a tiny bit aggressive and manages to get very near Jon and nearly landing a swing. He finally gets him by putting the sword very close to his back and they stand there as Hiraki is starting to breath very heavily.

Jon then smiles just a bit and appears behind Hiraki and Hiraki feels very surprised and confused.

Jon then tells him- Impressive right? But either way I know you wouldn't have done it. You can't do it at all because you're just another weak human. Just relining on emotions and feelings rather using your very own logic. You think you can save me or something? You know there's nothing to save….don't bother trying…I am telling you know….but you know he was right about one thing…there has to blame for what happened….but you already know….

Hiraki then continues standing there and puts his sword down as he starts to feel worse and feel very sad.

Jon then tells- Next time we meet I'll probably do what I need to do. So consider this a gift of what relationship we ever had.

Jon then disappears and Hiraki then goes on his knees and starts to blame himself and cries as the sunset goes down in the background.

Episode 8

Triggered

Marissa waiting on the bed hears the door opening and goes to check on who it is. Hiraki with many injuries eventually drops on the floor and Marissa grabs him to try and wake him up. Hiraki eventually awakens and Marissa asks him what happened and Hiraki then has flashbacks of his encounter with Jon.

Hiraki then tells her- I saw someone….who….isn't the person I once knew and…we fought sorta he was with soldiers….and he's working for Sho.

Marissa just replies with an oh and Hiraki then continues to drown himself in guilt and sorrows. Hiraki then eventually gets up and starts telling Marissa of how this is all his fault and Marissa only remains silent but tells him not to feel guilty when he isn't truly responsible of everything that is going around. Hiraki then feels the urge to want to hug Marissa and attempts to but Marissa pushes him away softly and then tells him she's going back to her room. Hiraki looks at her before he decides to go back to sleep on his room's bed. The next morning Hiraki gets up early and goes outside and checks up on Marissa as she is sleeping and then walks out the house. He walks around the empty streets and thinks to himself of the innocent people that died because of Sho. He eventually find a store and goes inside to check what it has. He then starts gathering stuff that he could find and eventually finds pancake mix. He recalls telling Marissa he would make some for her so he decides to grab it and then notices a little boy hiding around. Hiraki then tells him to come out and that he won't harm and so the boy comes out looking all shy. Hiraki asks him to come and the little boy nods yes and Hiraki then grabs his hand as they walk back. Hiraki then asks the little boy some questions about his parents and what he is doing alone. The little tells him that they were killed by the soldiers from the past few days ago. Hiraki then thinks of Jon and his soldiers and begins to feel worse but the little boy tells him it's ok because he feels safer now being someone nice. Hiraki then feels a bit better and they go inside the house and the little boy starts to look a bit worry. Hiraki tells the little boy he can go relax and wait somewhere until he's done making breakfast. Hiraki then starts to make a lot of pancakes and the little boy looks at him with a smile and Hiraki smiles back. Marissa then wakes up in her room and gets up. Hiraki then tells the little boy he's finished as he sets up the table and Marissa comes out of her room and sees them both and Hiraki explains to Marissa that he found him wandering alone so he could take care of him. Marissa then is fine with it and Hiraki asks her how many pancakes she wants. Marissa slightly blushes and answers him and then Hiraki gives her the pancakes with syrup and she looks at it awkwardly for a few moments. Hiraki tells her to eat it but she tells him that she will but to just wait and they talk.

Hiraki- Is it bad? Does it look bad or something? Maybe I should have…

Marissa interrupts him- no no…it looks good…really good….

Hiraki smiles and tells her- I am glad….I know you like pancakes anyways…I mean you told me…and they had it in the store so I figured why not…or maybe I was just overthinking.

As Hiraki continues to talk Marissa then tells herself "Why is he being this nice….when I was the one….did what I did….after everything….even with the people dying….even though I am not deserving of his kindness..." then she eats a bite of the pancakes and then tells herself "This is….so good….I've ate pancakes before but for some reason….it tastes a bit better than usually it's like….even better….but to think he'd actually remember such small things like this….even in his darkness moments he's still as very kind as ever" Hiraki then asks her what she thinks of it and Marissa replies to him with "it's very good" Hiraki then says I am glad and smiles at her but Marissa then tries to hide her blushing face. The little boy eating his pancakes then tells them both "Are you guys together? Or something? You guys seem like a married couple or something" They both blush and try to look away but suddenly in a quick moment a bullet is shown going through a window and it goes towards someone. Hiraki looks with terrified eyes as he looks at the little boy on the floor bleeding out and Marissa and Hiraki both go to him. Hiraki attempts to stop the bleeding but Marissa tells him he won't make it but Hiraki continues to stop the bleeding and starts crying intensely. He tells the boy" don't die on me….please don't die on me not yet….not another person…" Hiraki then begins to feels hopeless but feels a bit of something in him as he the boy dies out. Marissa stands there and Hiraki then tells him to hold the lifeless boy's body and Hiraki notices the shooter from the window. The shooter quickly realizes he's been caught and gets his stuff ready to leave. He eventually is ready to leave and opens the door and as he goes Hiraki stands there and the shooter tries to push him away but Hiraki pushes back with a bit more force. He then fights the shooter and eventually punches him in the face and the shooter's face hits a desk very hard. He grabs him the shirt and asks him to explain himself.

The shooter tells him- Don't kill me…I was just following orders….

Hiraki then replies in a quiet but very imitating voice- who's orders…and why did you kill him…why…tell me…WHY!

The shooter then tells him- I was told to kill him that's all I know I don't know why I was just ordered to….He told me to do it otherwise he'd kill me

Hiraki then gets pushes away and the shooter gets a handgun from his left side of his pants and shoots himself as Hiraki screams "No" to him. The shooter kills himself and his blood goes on Hiraki's clothes and Hiraki then remains silent. Meanwhile, Marissa continues to hold the boy's body. Hiraki then arrives and then goes to the boy and begins to blame himself even more. Marissa awkward thinks to herself of what to do in the situation and Hiraki then tells her that it's no longer safe and that they should leave now. They pack up and eventually leave the house and they walk towards the streets. Hiraki continues to look in sorrow when suddenly he feels something and a blade is thrown at them but Hiraki pushes Marissa aside and also is able to barely dodge it. Hiraki looks towards a a mysterious man waiting for them.

Episode 9

Awakening part 1

Hiraki stops and asks the man who he is and he replies " Me? I am just the man who's doing his misson for you see I am assassin but not just any….assassin I am the best one yet" Hiraki grabs Marissa's hand tight and slowly pushes her back. Hiraki then asks him" what do you want from us? " The Assassin replies " I am here for you of course why else would I be here or are you that brainless?" Hiraki looks at Marissa and thinks to himself before he replies " If I go with you what will happen….are you just going to take me to him and let him kill me or what are the plans? " he replies with " are you really that dense? Of course that's the plan and I don't ever fail my missions….so come with me now…or else….it won't end well here" He looks at Marissa and thinks again to himself. He holds Marissa behind him and he tells the assassin " I am not going with you….I am not gonna let him have his way with anyone else…." The Assassin recalls a warm memory of his past with a mysterious girl and older woman and replies " I see….well they call me Slayer(As touches his blades from his hands) and you're about to find out why " Hiraki takes out this sword and tells Marissa to stand back then Slayer tells him" First I am going to hurt you and show you how I got my name….then I am going to kill her and you're going to watch her die slowly but painful while you stand there helpless" Hiraki looks confident in his eyes and Slayer goes to him slowly and then takes out his blades from his pockets. He strikes Hiraki but Hiraki blocks it with his sword. Slayer compliments him for being able to block a simple hit but he warns him the next one won't be easier. Slayer strikes faster and Hiraki barely keeping up with blocking then turns to dodging each strike cautiously but then gets hit on his face. Slayer then smiles then strikes harder and harder then knocks out his sword from his hands. Hiraki then stands there looking a bit hopeless but not losing confident and tells him to keep going then Slayer puts away his blades. He fights him hand to hand combat instead. Hiraki punches him left to right but Slayer dodges each blow and compliments him yet again with insultment in his voice. Hiraki then lands a punch as he thinks but Slayer just caught his left hand then tells him " not bad kid….you're decent alright but you see I am done playing games" then grabs him closer and elbows him to the face very hard. Slayer then kicks him to the ground then grabs him and throws him far away. He then looks at Marissa as she doesn't look scared or imitated one bit. Slayer then says " You look mighty confident like you are ready for me….let's see what you can do but please amuse me before I kill you because I don't like disappointment" Marissa stands there and Slayer takes out his left blade from his left side and swings at her but Marissa intercepts him and blocks him. She tries to disarm him but Slayer pushes her away. Slayer then tells her " you're pretty good for a girl even your age….I am mighty impressed it's like why did he try to protect when you could have been protecting him the whole time" Marissa replies " I don't like to fight at all…and I didn't want to see him hurt more than he already is….but I….don't…know….just stop hurting him…please…." Slayer smiles then lastly replies" I see you don't feel for him do you? It's like you're pretty heartless…I like it….but don't worry he's not going to feel anymore pain after this….now it's time for me to get serious" He goes to her with both blades and she puts her hands up to try and block each strike and blocks them successfully but he then finds an opening and punches her with the blade very very hard to the face. She goes down to the ground but gets up quickly only to try to land a few punches but Slayer dodges them and strikes back by hitting her a couple of times and leaves her with a few cuts and a big cut on her left arm. He then punches her with the blade again and then she goes down. Hiraki barely getting up looks at them as Slayer picks her up by the throat. Hiraki's eyes widen as he feels fear and loses hope little by little then tells him "I have to …protect..her…damit…why am I so weak….I've always felt this way….so weak not being able to….do the things I want to do….to do the right things…..I don' t want to lose her….damit….damit….I love her…..I can't see her being taken from me….not again….not thi..s….." and he tries his best to get up slowly. He calls out to Slayer and tells him that's not finished with him then Slayer looks at him and drops Marissa quickly and goes to him and Hiraki up but barely. Slayer then breaks him by first punching extremely hard to the stomach then knees him to the face constantly for a while then elbows him to the neck nearly killing him and tells him to stay down and that he will come back to him to pick him in a bit. He goes to Marissa and picks her up again and gets his sword from his back and looks at her but Hiraki barely alive gets up and looks at them once more. He tells himself " not yet….you can't go…I ….don't know what I'll do….I can't …go on…if…you are…gone….I am not gonna give up on you again…my everything….if anyone goes…it will be.." Slayer gets his sword and a stab goes through and the screen goes black before you see blood goes out.

Episode 10

Awakening part 2

A continuation of last time happens and we see Slayer getting his sword to stab Marissa and Hiraki tell himself " Not yet…not yet …I…" then Slayer stabs through. Once he stabs he through he realizes he stabbed Hiraki instead….Slayer confused….Hiraki explains to him " If anyone goes….it won't be her…it will be me…." Marissa's face with shocked tells him Hiraki " Why?" He looks at her then tells her "I am not gonna let you die…at least I can do this to prove….(he coughs up lots of blood from all the damage he's taken) that…I…" Slayer then tries to understand how it happened but a quick shown of Hiraki before getting up quickly and is fast enough to intercept it before Slayer stabbed through and was able to push Marissa away as he took the blow. Slayer quickly accepts it and chuckles only to say " love is for fools only gets you weaker " He pulls out the sword out of Hiraki and then grabs him by the throat and throws him far away again and tells him to stand down. He goes to Marissa slowly and Hiraki lays on the ground thinking " all my life…I felt weak….and I can't stop this feeling….even in this world..what can I do….good am I if I can't even protect one person…just one….I need….something…to win….I'd do anything….for a way to stop all of this….I'll do anything to stop Slayer….to stop Jon…anyone that comes my way …and … him(a quick flashback of Sho) I'll do it….anything!" then he gets up and a light appears suddenly and Slayer looks at Hiraki before picking up Marissa. Hiraki then starts to get up normally even as he is very wounded then suddenly two swords appear in front of him. A black and white sword of some kind appear with the black one on his left and the white one his right. He tells himself " I accept anything that I'll do if I must….to save her…to end this…..I accept it…" He grabs both swords then looks up and his eyes changed color from black to white that being left eye(black ) and right eye(white). Slayer then looks more shocked walks to him and Hiraki then walks faster to Slayer and then appears in front of him. Slayer quickly takes out his sword to block a hit from him. Slayer then thinks to himself " this feeling…this power I feel….it feels like…(he looks at Hiraki with shocked eyes) no way…." Then Hiraki pushes him away. Hiraki then swings his swords left to right at Slayer and dodges each one but barely. Marissa looks at Hiraki confused but then tries to get up slowly. Hiraki then gets faster and faster with each strike leaving Slayer with barely time to dodge each hit. Hiraki leaves a mark on his face and then Slayer strikes back as Hiraki blocks and strikes back harder than better. Slayer then thinks to himself again" No way I am going to survive this….this power…." Hiraki then stops and looks at him one last time. Slayer puts up his guard then Hiraki quickly strikes him with single of his left sword and disarms Slayer. Slayer then filled with anger attempts to take out his blades hears from his ear piece " Stop Slayer it's over just retreat for now" Slayer then throws a smoke into the ground and says " We'll meet again Hiraki and I won't lose" Hiraki swings into the smoke but hits nothing then looks for Slayer around only to notice he was gone. Marissa walks to Hiraki slowly and tries to call to him as he stands there looking at the ground. His swords then disappear and he goes on his knees and says to himself quickly" I did….it…." Marissa then goes to him as quickly as she tries as Hiraki then falls to the ground from the exhaustion. From the distance Sho looks into a window and says " So you've done it? But will you have the will to do what's necessary Hiraki?" then grins.

Episode 11

Hiraki finally awakens after his battle with Slayer. Marissa asks him if he's ok and wonders how's still alive after Slayer merely killed him. Hiraki looks at her and tells her that's he fine and get's up barely and tells her that they should keep going moving. They end up going into a tunnel. Hiraki then talks to Marissa her about the memories before everything ever happened. Hiraki tells her " It was much easier back then huh?...just how easy things were before any of this….even being able to enjoy a peaceful day with you…" Marissa looks away and doesn't reply and thinks to herself " Why did he all of this? He merely died just trying to save me when I….no…He can't know …he's going through enough stuff for now maybe after all this I'll tell him" Hiraki smiles as he looks at her but she keeps looking away. They keep walking then Marissa eventually turns on her flashlight from her phone as the tunnel gets darker. Hiraki then asks himself as they keep walking " how did I get that power….what is it….but…I am glad I was able to save her….so even if…I…" then they see man waiting and Hiraki stop and asks him who is he and the stranger replies with " Yo it's been a while " and Hiraki recognizes the voice Kato, Hiraki's best friend. They walk with him and Hiraki asks him how's doing and how he's still alive. Kato with a straight face answers him " Don't worry about it I do what I needed to do to survive" then takes them to his secret headquarters nearby. Kato then takes them both to be taken care for their wounds and he tells Hiraki that he caused the explosion months ago when he escaped from the building he was trapped in. Hiraki then thanks him for at least saving him. Hiraki goes to Marissa and asks her if shes doing fine even with the cuts on her body. Marissa tells him shes's doing fine and he really shouldn't worry about her one bit. Hiraki tries to put his hand on her shoulder but she avoids it and tells him to stop it. Marissa then tells him to stop it and Hiraki then tries to tell her that he wants to protect her because he really loves her but Marissa stops him and tells him " please don't say it….I don't want to hear those words…it's not right….and you shouldn't have protected me back there….you should left me I would have been ok besides I am not worth your time to be cared for so forget about me" Hiraki with sadness in his eyes stand theres as Marissa walks away then Hiraki goes to search for Kato. Kato tells Hiraki that his other self has bigger plans for the world. Kato tells Hiraki of Sho's plan to create the perfect super soldier to conquer all of humanity. Kato shows him footage of soldiers killing innocent people. Hiraki looks with fear in his eye and says " why….they didn't do anything wrong…." Kato replies with " He's killing people of all kind regardless of age, gender, race all of it….it seems he doesn't care as long as people are dying." Hiraki then says " No he has reasons for doing anything I feel he doing all for no reason he has a good reason besides him wanting to conquer the world." Kato then tells him to come with him and wants to show him something so Hiraki follows. Hiraki and Kato are in in the base part with people shooting guns and training.. They reach a door with a big room and Hiraki opens the door and Kato pushes him into a pitch dark room. Kato then locks the door. Hiraki surprised then asks him " Why are you doing?!" Kato then explains" I saw the fight between you and that man or as he called himself Slayer…actually he's pretty well known for being one of the top assassins in the world. He merely killed you and Marissa very easily and yet you are still alive even after all the beating he gave you. I saw what happened to you on the verge of losing…how you gained that power how you turned things around so I thought I'd test that out. " Hiraki then says" So are you working for Sho?! Are you? I thought we were good friends…" Kato then says " We are and no I am not working for him if I was I wouldn't be here but I am planning to stop him but I'd like to see what you can do with that power nothing personal but I just want to see for myself" Hiraki then refuses to do what he want and tells him that he doesn't know how the power came in the first place nor how he can use them. Kato then tells his soldiers to start the machines and Hiraki tells him to stop all of this. They tell Kato it's all ready and Kato thenpushes a button and missles/bullets/arrows head towards Hiraki with very shocked eyes looks at it all. Hiraki then tells himself " Why….Don't do this.." Then he quickly has flashbacks of his past.

Episode 12

It starts with a young boy walking alone around a school and then him in his room all alone just sitting there. He looks out the window as he sees kids playing on the streets with smiles in their faces. The little boy with a frown on his face keeps looking as he ages and gets older while remains with a frown in his face but suddenly the kids are gone and he sees the empty streets. He then turns his frown upside down and smiles as he leaves his house. He walks and walks while it's very cold outside. He then stops somewhere as he is waiting for someone. Then he narratives with " I don't mind this cold…I've gotten use to it at this point so much that I don't feel it well I can't lie but….it's worth it…when" then he looks to his right and sees someone. He smiles and looks at the person he walks to the person. He tries to hug the person as he gets close but the person disappears. He then feels tears in his eyes and tries to clean it up. Then suddenly sound loud sounds of the missles/shots/arrows fired at him go through and Hiraki says " Don't …g…o…" then an explosion happens and a smokes clears way. The soldiers and Kato look through the screen and see Hiraki standing still with his 2 swords. Kato doesn't seem surprised and the soldiers ask him how he could have survived that and Kato shows them a quick footage of what happened. As everything goes to Hiraki the swords quickly appear and Hiraki gets up and grabs both swords with his eyes changed color. He strikes everything and dodges everything that was aimed for him. Hiraki stands there with a straight look in his face. He then looks around and goes to destroying all the machines that were aiming for him. Kato then gets warned his machines will be destroyed then Kato tells him he will activate the overload button. But the soldier tells him not to and it will kill him and Kato replies with " He'll be alright" and presses the button. The machines all goes into full power and aim more precisely and all go towards Hiraki but Hiraki quickly goes to destroy each machine. He gets faster and dodges everything coming his way. Two missiles come his way as Hiraki goes towards one of the machines and he waits for them to get close and slices them both from left to right. He then destroys the final machine. But one last arrow, missile and a couple of gun shots come to him faster than before. He seems corned but he then disappears and all the shots miss him. He stands there and Kato then tells him to leave the doors open now. Hiraki then quickly stands down on his knees and his swords disappear. His eyes change back as well and he seems very exhausted but starts to cough up blood. He eventually gets up and walks out the room and goes to Kato. He looks at him with a serious face and says " you're one crazy bastard you know" then smiles. Kato then smirks at his remark and says " well it seems I was right you are probably the one who can truly end this and stop him" Hiraki then smiles and walks away but says " I know I'll stop him I got this…" He then finds Marissa's room and goes inside only to see her sitting on the bed alone. He asks her if they can talk and she tells him sure. He then tells her " I am sorry…for dragging you into all of this….in all reality it's my fault….not even yours….I was so weak….and because of it ..people are dying everywhere and he….won't stop. I know you don't accept or believe my simple words about how I feel about you because of what happened but I want you to know…regardless I care about you more than you will ever know…just like how we use to tell each other of who loves who much. I know those words might hurt you but they hurt me more because…you won't believe me when I mean them so much I don't know what I have to do prove to you that…(she stops him) Marissa then says " You don't have to prove anything to me…what I did was really messed up and you honestly deserve better… I am not worth of you…you're a better person than me….I am not that perfect as you think I am…(Hiraki interrupts) "I know nobody is…but to me you are no matter what happens…I'll love you till the end like I promised I never break my promises even with you." Marissa then remains silent. Hiraki then gets closer to her and she starts to blush. Marissa tells him to stop but Hiraki tells her " I can't …can't stop loving you…you idiot" and kisses her by the cheek. Marissa blushes more then steps back and Hiraki tells her he's going to talk to Kato but as he walks away Marissa attempts to grab his hand but stops herself and says " no I don't deserve him…" Hiraki then looks for Kato and but suddenly from behind someone tries to choke but then Hiraki tells him to stop and the stranger then says " Hiraki….? Is that…no way" and lets go of him. Hiraki then recognizes the stranger his friend Ryuu Tsubasa. His longtime from when he was younger during his middle school days and Hiraki calls some flashbacks with him. Ryuu hugs him very tightly and then tells him he missed him so much. Hiraki tells him he misses him too but then Ryuu tells him to come with him to see some familiar faces. They walk into another room and Hiraki sees his other two friends Misayo Hikaru and Kazuki Tenzo. They seemed shocked but Misayo goes to hug him and Tenzo gives him a handshake. Hiraki then starts to feel happier and smiles as he talks to his friends as they catch up on memories. Then his friends tell him that they know of Sho and of what he is doing. They joined Kato in order to help as much as they could even though they couldn't believe it was him doing all of that. Kato then suddenly comes in and asks them all if they come with him for he has something to discuss with them. Kato then in room filled with monitors and tons of technology. Kato then tells them that he needs their help to get inside a building with information they require that could be the key to stopping the soldiers and know of Sho's plans. Hiraki's friends all agree to do it as well as Hiraki but Marissa comes in suddenly and tells them she wants to help out as well. Hiraki looks confused goes to her and tells her she shouldn't because regardless shes still wounded but she tells him again that she doesn't need his help or his protection. Kato then agrees to go tomorrow first thing in the morning. Hiraki looks at Marissa with sadden eyes and Marissa looks away to avoid the guilt. Marissa then walks away and his friends go to him and ask him if hes ok and Hiraki goes with it. Hiraki then goes to into his room and says good night to his friends. Marissa then calls his name before he closes his door and he steps out and asks him to talk in her room alone for a moment. Hiraki goes to her room and Marissa sits down. Marissa then tells him " Look I am not trying to say I don't need you but the thing is…I rather….us not be close….it's for the best..otherwise you'll be worrying about me if anything happens. " Hiraki replies " don't think that way I want to protect you because regardless I still care about you and no matter how many times I'll say it until you do(then Marissa interrupts him abruptly) " stop caring about me…you should care about other people like your friends and the people who deserve it….and you should care about yourself more than me…" Hiraki replies with " I do care about myself…sorta well not really because I always tend to want to care for others than myself because I've always felt my life isn't so important when I feel others deserve but when I met you I changed that because I cared about myself I wanted to be in good health just to see you and I didn't want anything to come my way to see you so…to answer that reply of yours… I do care about myself but when I want to save you…nothing matters more than you do that's all." Hiraki gets up and walks out and says " don't worry I'll stay out of your way if that's what you want and sorry for caring too much for you" and walks out but Marissa then quickly grabs his hand to stop him and they look each other in the eye even as Marissa feels uncomfortable with it. Hiraki gets closer to her and he locks the door before. Hiraki then proceeds to kiss her and she tries to push back but then Hiraki holds her tight and they continue kissing each other and they head towards the bed and it goes to the next scene. They all are outside the next morning and Kato tells them to get on the helicopter. Hiraki's friends all go in with weapons on them and Hiraki asks where Marissa is. Then suddenly Marissa appears with handguns on her legs and walks towards Hiraki. He smiles as he looks at her and tells himself " I remember this feeling….I missed it…"

Episode 13

As the sun rises the group looks into the building from away and a flashback of Kato explaining to Hiraki and his friends of the building that they will go in to get the stuff. "Metatech Corp, the corporation Sho created for weapons and scientific purposes…but as well the fact that it also is connected with information about the soldiers he creates" Kato explains to them. He continues with "We have to get inside and get into the main system mainframe or basically the room with all the computers in case you don't understand" Hiraki then asks him what the plan is and Kato tells him it's simple and it goes to the scene. Kato then tells them " the building of front is being guarded by soldiers but to my information they are not regular soldiers so I'll go in first to take them out before you all come on." Hiraki then questions on how he will and Kato replies " don't worry about it just make sure to come in in my command" He goes ahead of the ground and hides from place to make sure the guards aren't looking then waits for an opportunity. Suddenly a solider comes outside and opens the door and Kato quickly and swiftly throws a smoke grenade through the door. The soldiers standing there notice it as it comes in and then suddenly Kato goes into the door but the smoke covers up the room and the Kato takes out each of the soldiers one by one as quickly as possible with hand to hand combat. He brutally hits them but remains with a straight serious face. After the smoke clears Tenzo hears from his ear piece to come in. They enter cautiously as the smoke clears out and then Kato appears in front of them and tells them "Let's go. "They head to the elevator and Kato breaks the security camera in the elevator and all get in. Ryuu asks him what floor they are going and Kato tells them " first we head to the tenth floor and disarm all of the security and cameras. After that we go to level 12 where we'll find what we are looking for." Misayo then asks Kato " but we just got inside and were kinda causing a big thing here so won't they notice? " Kato nods then tells her " I knew we would cause some kind of alert so I brought this along. " Kato then shows everyone a strange device and they ask him what it is and he tells them "it's an EMP in cause I need to bring this entire building down along with anything inside besides any of us. But it will only be as last resort and also used after we complete the mission." Everyone then look at Kato with a confused face but they shortly arrive at the 10th floor. They secure the floor and look around to see if anyone is guarding anything. Hiraki then opens a door and finds the security room and tells everyone to come. They go inside and notice nobody inside and wonder where all the people are. Kato then tells Ryuu and Tenzo to start cracking the system and to shut down all the security and cameras. Shortly after they finish they tell Kato that it seems no one is barely in the building and check the 12th floor and they see no one. Misayo tells Kato how strange it is but Kato regardless takes it as a chance to get the job done faster and they quickly get out and into the elevator but Hiraki suddenly feels a strange familiar presence but then continues to walk. They reach the 12th floor and look for the room they are looking for. Kato quickly finds the room and enters as they all enter shortly after. Kato then tells Ryuu to start downloading the files while Tenzo searches around the floor with Hiraki. Hiraki holding his hand close to his sword gets asked by Tenzo " so how's your relationship? Seems like its doing pretty well no? even after all the nonsense this world is giving us." Hiraki smiles but they keep walking and suddenly stop and hear soldiers by the other side of they stopped. Tenzo tells Hiraki to warn the others quickly and Hiraki goes to warn the others and Kato then asks Ryuu if hes done and he tells him yes. They quickly get out and Kato then goes to where Tenzo is and tells everyone to give him a second to think. Kato then tells everyone else to go downstairs through the room on the right side of them but he will go first to clear the way and will meet them downstairs and outside at the pickup spot. They agree and Kato sees through the door and sees 8 soldiers. He takes out a special grenade and throws it in the room and as the soldiers notice them it goes off with a strong flashbang to their eyes. Kato goes and quickly disarms each one and he hits each one in their vital spots. A few moments later he opens the door and tells them to go now and he's got to this finish this. Hiraki looks at him and Kato grins and tells him to go. Kato then takes out his handgun and pulls back the trigger. Hiraki and his friends get on the elevator and Ryuu takes out a pad to check the floors and notices a couple soldiers in the first floor so they stop before the 1st floor. They take the staircase and Tenzo tells them he will take them out as best as he can and Misayo agrees to help. Ryuu urges to help them but they tell him not to and Hiraki gets denied as well. Tenzo and Misayo go through the door quietly and then Marissa follows them but Hiraki attempts to stop her. Hiraki tells her" What are you doing….you could get killed" She replies with " I'll be alright don't worry …didn't I tell you not to…besides you can't beat them with that sword there's too many and a gun probably is better so trust me…do you trust me or no? " Hiraki then contemplates but looks at her and tells her yes as he nods his head. She goes inside the other room to join them. Hiraki then begins to worry for her and Tenzo then firsts the first shot and gets a headshot on one of the soldiers. Misayo quickly gets her two guns out and gets two headshots. Marissa follows Tenzo and they quickly take cover. Marissa and Tenzo quickly plan out a strategy. Tenzo slides down and aims for one and Marissa shots the other guy next to Tenzo aims and they take them out. One attempts to shoots Tenzo but Misayo intercepts him with a strong punch to the face then shoots him with her guns. Hiraki shows up and notices one soldier aiming for Marissa and for a brief moment his powers activate and he hits hard with his regular sword. Marissa looks at him and Hiraki looks back with a worried look. Kato then appears from the staircases and tells them to get out now because they can't be killed easily with gunshots and will only be temporary so they head for the exit. Hiraki stands there for a few moments and Marissa grabs his hand to go and they head out. But as they leave Hiraki is then pushed back and the doors are closed very tight. Hiraki looks up and sees Sho and Sho greets him with a evil smirk on his face.

Episode 14

Hiraki slowly looks and sees Sho and then tries to get up as quickly as he can.

Sho: It's been far too long my friend.

Hiraki: No….I am not your friend…I wouldn't be friends with someone like even if you were the last human in the world …no universe.

Sho chucks then continues: But I'd make a great friend…Hiraki I'd be your best friend…..because …I..

Hiraki interrupts: Never….you're insane and you're killing innocent people for no reason other than trying to take over the world but what world would conquer if you kill most of humanity….

Sho: You're right I would create my own world …the ideal world that I want in my mind…but I won't do it just yet besides you don't get the whole picture I am portraying. Don't worry you'll understand someday…or not who knows…but who cares.

Hiraki: I am going to stop you I swear….I am gonan stop you …even if…

Sho: Even if what? I already know what you're going to say before you ever do but let me tell that you won't….you lack a lot of things besides you can't ever beat but go ahead and try it out.

Hiraki: don't mind if I do….

Hiraki then awakens his power and the swords appear as well as his eye color changes and he quickly goes to Sho as he stands there. Sho with a big smirk in his face waits for Hiraki then blocks Hiraki and grabs both his arms with the swords in his hands.

Sho: See? You can't win….ever…

Sho then throws him far into the left side of him into a wall and Hiraki goes to the wall pretty hard.

Sho: Is that all you got? Really how sad? I mean maybe I expected too much from some wanna be hero….even with that power….so weak!

Hiraki then gets up and says: I know I am weak….but I don't care….not right now….I can't be weak now….but I'll show you that I am not!

Hiraki then quickly goes to Sho and strikes from left to right but Sho quickly dodges each strike and mocks him as he does. Sho then grabs his left hand and lands a punch on his face then takes Hiraki's left sword from him. Hiraki quickly tries to recover from the blow and strikes at Sho but he blocks and swings Hiraki's sword at him with a very strong blow. Hiraki barely blocks it and gets pushed back then Sho kicks him in the chest and swings the sword at him. He leaves Hiraki a cut on his left side of his face and Hiraki quickly retaliates to recover.

Sho: Impressive….but not really not that much to amuse so let's end this.

Sho then disarms Hiraki of his other sword then throws them away and grabs him the by the throat.

Sho: You clearly don't get that I am not going to lose to you ever because I..

Hiraki interrupts him: No…I will beat you but you know what….kill me….just do it….and then be satisfied with it…then….just…

Sho: No no no my precious friend I can't kill you yet I have plans….big plans ahead and as much I'd love to kill you over and over I'll let you live for now but when the time comes I will kill you and your death won't be quick that's for sure.

Hiraki: why…are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?

Sho: you always have so many questions don't you? But don't worry your questions will be answered when the time is right. Don't let your curiousity kill you though…can't afford for you to die just yet. But we'll meet again Hiraki.

Sho drops him to the floor and walks away but Hiraki attempts to get up to stop him but Sho looks at him and evilly smiles. Then Hiraki notices he's gone and knocks out from exhaustion. Meanwhile at the pickup Kato and the others now arrive. Ryuu tells Kato to wait as well as his other friends. Marissa just silently waits there and thinks to herself as she looks towards the building. Kato then says " We need to leave but I'll give him 5 minutes tops or else I have no choice to leave him and activate the EMP. " His friends get furious but look at Marissa with a worried face afterword. Marissa then has a very strange look in her eyes and Misayo quickly notices it and realizes something isn't right. Tenzo and Ryuu offer to go get him but Marissa tells them " No…don't I am believing that he will get here…I know he will. " They look with a distrustful look after her words and look towards the building. Back at Hiraki he starts to wake up and gets up slowly but notices he's in too much pain to go forward. He then thinks to himself " I gotta…leave….and meet up…with…them….damit…my body….I can't even move fast enough…damit damit damit….Why am I even…doing this again…..why…(He then recalls flashbacks of Marissa and him in the park leading up to the now) That's right….it's my fault….must stop Sho…I have to see her again…." He gets to the door and tries to open it but is unable to due to it being locked. Kato states its been 5 minutes and proceeds to activating the EMP even though his friends persuade him to give Hiraki more time and Kato presses the button. They look at the building as it starts to blow up from the top to the bottom. Hiraki meanwhile at the door…gets frustrated and starts hitting the door while saying " Not yet" constanstly and then he yells it out as his friends see the bottom building door blowing up completely and they see it's destruction. His friends begin to tear a button and Misayo looks at Marissa with a bit of anger in her face. Marissa keeps looking and then Kato tells them get on board and they slowly do one by one as Kato then tells her to get on. Marissa then sees someone walking towards them. She tells Kato that's him and goes to him. Hiraki looking very hurt looks at Marissa as he walks towards her and says " I knew surviving would be…worth it" they eventually are face to face. He grabs on to her and she gives him a hug and helps him towards the helicopter and they reach Kato. Hiraki then looks at Kato and says " I bet you said that I'll be alright didn't you?" and smiles as he gets on the helicopter and Kato smirks. On another part Sho is with Slayer and Jon looking at the helicopter taking off.

Sho: Well now you both know that he's not all that powerful one bit and I don't know why you had a hard time with him Slayer.

Slayer: Tch how am I suppose to deal with powers like that I am not you…you know.

Jon: So now what?

Sho: Simple we do what we need to do next of my plan and I don't need to repeat myself on what to do right? Because you know I hate repeating myself on it.

Jon and Slayer: Yes we know what we need to do…and we've been waiting for this moment.

They both smile with an evil look in their eyes.

Episode 15

Hiraki looks at the window of the helicopter and sees cities destroyed and building all down with flames. Hiraki then suddenly feels more guilt and then Misayo asks him if he's ok. Marissa and Misayo look at each other for a brief moment and Misayo starts to wonder if Marissa is hiding anything. They arrive eventually and the helicopter lands down at the hideout as everyone gets out. Hiraki wounded gets help from Tenzo and Ryuu and walk inside. Marissa stands outside and looks at the sky and Misayo goes to her but Kato asks for her help before she does. Hiraki then gets treated inside for his wounds as Tenzo and Ryuu help him patch up as well. Hiraki then wonders off to thinking of random thoughts about how all this came to be. Tenzo then asks him if things are really doing fine between him and Marissa and he replies with "fine don't worry about it we're in good terms and that's all that matter right? " and Hiraki lays on his side and attempts to sleep. They eventually leave the room and let Hiraki sleep and Marissa awaits outside as Tenzo and Ryuu gave her a straight face look. Misayo then eventually goes to Marissa and confronts her.

Misayo: So…is there something you wanna say…. You always look like you have a serious look in you like you don't feel one inch of emotions.

Marissa doesn't reply and remains silent.

Misayo: Don't you care about him one bit? I mean he saved your life and he's not going to stop….you know he cares lots for you right?

Marissa remains quiet again and continues with an emotionless expression.

Misayo: So you're not gonna talk to me at all? Well…alright but I know you're hiding something…I've seen those eyes before ….I know what they mean…so you might as

Marissa interrupts her and says: Like I told him I don't need him to protect or care about me at all. I didn't ask for it nor do I want it or else I'd be asking him for his help. I don't deserver his kindness at all he deserves way better than me. I am not a good person to be with…. I am a messed up person….I am only going to hurt him more and….but I don't want to see him suffering anymore….it's way I think it's better for me to leave him..

Misayo then interrupts her: Leaving him won't make him feel better at least not now you idiot….maybe you're a cold bitch….but at least not in the times we're in don't just leave him yet…..if you're going to do the right thing then at least be there for him for now….when he needs it the most….he's going to need you more than he'll ever need us because you probably understand him better than me or Tenzo or Ryuu ever will…so stop being a bitch or else I'll hit you.

Misayo smirks and walks away and Marissa continues with an emotionless face expression. She then opens the door and goes inside to check up on Hiraki and looks to see if he's awake. Marissa sits down by a chair and waits for him to awaken and shortly falls asleep. Hiraki then wakes up and notices her and gets a blanket nearby and covers her up and then grabs her and puts her to lay on the bed. Hiraki then kisses her on the cheek and walks out and walks around. Kato then encounters him and tells him he wants to talk to him about something. He shows Hiraki in a screen nearby. Sho with people around him is shown in the screen. He declares this world his own and he calls himself a God who has surpass a human's limits and for all humanity to accept him. He takes a sword and tries to kill himself but nothing happens to him. People gasp and suddenly start to fear him even more. Kato tells Hiraki that he must be stop otherwise there will be no humans left in this world but suddenly an explosion coming from the other side of the building. They hear a notification that they are under attack. Kato questions how they could have found the base. Kato then looks at the cameras and notices it's Slayer and Jon entering the base and killing people. Hiraki then worries for Marissa and goes to look up on her and goes to the room. He arrives at the room and he sees the door open and then Jon comes out of the door and they both look at each intensively.

Episode 16

Hiraki looks at Jon intensely and asks him if he's done anything to Marissa and Jon replies to him with serious look " No I am not here for her or anyone else but I am here for you just you all" Hiraki then begins to think of tricking him to stay away from the room.

Hiraki: That's a lie..you're killing innocent people inside this place ….what happened to you….tell me the real reason….

Jon: I already told you but if you can't remember it's not my problem to remind you besides I know your plan. You're trying to stall me out right?

Hiraki: No…I am not stalling but if I won't let you kill anymore people…even if you were one of my closest friends…I will stop you here and now.

Jon: We'll see about that.

Jon then appears in front of him and pushes him to the wall and grabs him by the throat and Hiraki struggles. Hiraki's eyes then change color and Jon quickly backs away as the swords appear.

Jon: You think I am afraid of your powers or you in general? Don't make me laugh.

Hiraki then grabs the swords and swings at Jon but Jon quickly appears and disappears to dodge all Hiraki's attacks. Jon then lands several punches to his face, to his back , to his head and then lands a blow to his stomach. Hiraki then drops on the floor as he drops the swords. Jon then mocks him and presses his foot on both his hands.

Jon: So weak….people are so weak…emotions….feelings all of that is nonsense now….it's quick easy to set you off when you want to save a girl who doesn't feel the same about you …a girl who clearly is just showing you her true colors.

Hiraki: I don't care about what she shows me because I already knew how she was to begin with I saw through the darkness I saw through all the bad because I saw good in her because she showed me how it feels not to be alone for once in my worthless life.

Jon: You really are stupid. Stop being blinded by emotions and then maybe just maybe you'll understand everything better…even…

Hiraki: you? I do…understand….but to think you'd join someone who kills just for his own selfish cause.

Jon interrupts him and says- I am not joining him I just can't refuse an offer…not to kill people not to take over the world….I just saw that he wasn't lying on it so I use my own judgment and logical thinking of it.

Hiraki says: No matter what he offered you can't just throw away your humanity…just for whatever it is…..

Hiraki struggles more and more with pain and then Jon lastly tells him" To be honest I didn't want to join him I didn't want to do anything he had planned but things change especially when you lost all your friends, family, anyone left you have even the slightest hope in even this messed up world we live in. It's an experience that changes people and makes any morals left gone and I did…..believe the world went to shit, but I also believed it is people's responsibility to look for the good in the world. It may not always be shit for all we know. Well nice to see being wrong. I am not your friend anymore. I am truly think that no matter what Sho does it doesn't compare to what you did…..and you'll understand once it's all over.

Hiraki looks Jon with a sadden look in his face and recalls his memories with Jon and remembers the times were they would play games, talk to each other about random stuff, and hangout while laughing at stupid things. Hiraki then begins to cry and tells Jon " I do think you are right about the world now and everything I get it…but you're wrong…..it doesn't have to be like that we can still be friends even now …even through this hell we live in….because it hurts inside of me to lose a friend I care about even if they don't care for me….so stop all of this and let's just be good friends like we really are…." Jon then grabs him by the throat and says " stop calling me your friend and to prove it…" Jon then punches Hiraki in the stomach and then Hiraki goes to the ground. Hiraki then gets kicked and punched around many times. Jon then looks at Hiraki and tells him lastly" So weak…get better bro….." and knocks him out. Meanwhile Slayer is killing people within the base and suddenly he confronts Kato. They intensely look at each other and Slayer quickly rushes to Kato as he stands there waiting. Slayer swings his blades but Kato dodges it and blocks both his hands and Kato looks at him with very serious eyes. Slayer then thinks to himself " What the hell…who is this guy seriously….I feel…afraid…" Slayer then eventually breaks out of it and goes back for a bit. Slayer then decides to fight him hand to hand combat and puts his blades away. He swings a left hook Kato but Kato counters and lands a quick right punch to Slayer. Slayer then goes back and starts to bleed and feels a very very strong impact on his face from Kato's punch. Kato then goes to him and quickly lands several powerful punches and then follows up with a very strong uppercut to the face as Slayer then falls back. Slayer quickly gets up and begins to realize he doesn't stand against this strange man.  
Slayer: Who…no..what are you…it's like you aren't human at all…I don't even see one inch of emotion in your eyes….it's like you're a killer.

Kato remains silent and Slayer then continues: Not gonna talk huh? Alright….I guess I won't hold back…

Slayer then hears Jon and Jon tells him he has Hiraki ready to go and to get out now. Slayer then tells Kato that they will meet again and throws a smoke grenade and leaves.

Kato remains standing there and Hiraki's friends then arrive at where Kato is and question on what happened. Kato tells them Hiraki has been taken and his friends all get furious and Misayo goes to Hiraki's room. She enters the room and then Marissa tells her that he's gone and Misayo grabs Marissa by her shirt.

Misayo: where is he?! I bet you know where he is don't know you…or you don't care?

Marissa remains quiet and replies moments later: I don't know where he is…if I did don't you think I'd stay shut about it…

Misayo lets go of Marissa and Marissa then thinks to herself as Misayo then leaves her alone and walks to the others again. Misayo meets up with the rest and they search for Hiraki through the security cameras and any way possible. Marissa then arrives and suggests the place where her and Hiraki where located and if it has connections to where Hiraki might be. Kato looks further into it. Meanwhile Hiraki's body is in a table as he remains unconscious.

Episode 17

As Hiraki's body lays on the table while scientists analyze him and Shot stands there with Jon and Slayer as they wait. Hiraki then begins to have flashbacks and small glimpses of his entire past. He then proceeds with a monologue as if he was talking to someone else.

Hiraki " Every moment in my life…even up to now….I always asked myself one question….why do I still go on…. There wasn't a day I didn't find a meaning in my life. I always tried to remain positive but I….just can't help to fall into the dark abyss of my own emotions."

A flashback as Hiraki as a kid is shown while he is at school.

Hiraki " I was never anything worthy to people's eyes…always just alone…I just knew I could relate to anyone. I would attempt to make friends but like always I'd get rejected. "

A scene of Hiraki falling into the ground as he attempts to make friends by impressing by swinging on the monkeybars.

Hiraki continues" I tried…and tried so many times….to be noticed….for people to like me…for me….but..(Hiraki then falls on the floor and kids look at him and laugh and mock him calling him a loser as they walk) what was the point?"

Next scene Hiraki is being bullied by a bunch of people and is being named called.

Hiraki then continues" I always kept what I felt inside because I knew people wouldn't understand me…or be my friend because I could never show my true self to anyone in this cold world which I was yet to realize how cold it really was. Time and time again I remained to be good and I tried to do what I knew was right and help others since I felt no purpose in this life (A scene of Hiraki helping others and smiling as he does) I just wanted to what was right in life. But life always keeping hitting me harder and harder until I final felt it….I finally realized…what I was ignorning the whole time it was…"

Then Hiraki wakes up but he is then shocked by a machine and screams in pain as Sho looks at him with a very smile. After a while they stop and Hiraki goes back to being unconscious and Slayer and Jon leave the room. Sho goes to Hiraki and tells him" Why are you so pathetic Hiraki? I don't think you'll ever understand all of this….what my plans are…why I do this…but I know you want answers. I'll give you the answers but first thing is first…I want you to suffer….suffer as much as I have. I want you to feel what I felt and I want you to feel it a million times worse!" Sho then laughs evilly and then proceeds to leave the room as Hiraki then continues to have this flashbacks. Hiraki then monologues " So that's what it is….the feeling….but why is that when I try to understand others….I…fail and lose people just because I can't understand so simple as feelings. Sometimes I think it's the reason why I don't have much friends to begin or why I tend to lose so many….but it's why I cause my own enemies. Jon…..my greatest friend why would he just break off what we had….one person I thought I understood..it goes to nothing…all of it"

Hiraki then awakens chained with metal to a wall as he sees Jon and Slayer together.

Jon: So you're finally awake aren't you?

Slayer: I just want to pay you for the trouble you and your friend caused me.

Slayer then proceed to punching Hiraki everywhere in his body and beat him brutually. Hiraki remains silent as he takes the hits and after they are done Hiraki tells them " Are you done?" Slayer then punches him one last time with full force and replies with " Now I am."

Hiraki: Why are you…both doing this really?

Slayer: I don't really need to answer that other than tell you that's my job and I like it a lot.

Hiraki: Jon…stop it please don't do this anymore…..and Slayer I don't know why but I feel that something caused all of this so tell me….did you lose someone or something?

Slayer laughs and grabs him by the throat and lastly replies with " None of your business Kid" Jon and Slayer then leave the room and then the next scene goes with Kato and the others at the base.

Kato: Alright we got his location now.

Tenzo: Well I am going incase you are gonna ask for help

Ryuu: same with me…I am going to get him out there for sure.

Misayo then remains quiet as she waits for Marissa's response and Marissa then replies with " I am going too….because he…(she blushes a little) needs me there"

Misayo laughs and then Kato tells them get ready to go and Marissa tells herself " Maybe it's time…I told him….I need to tell him for sure he doesn't deserve any more lies from me. " Marissa then vaguely tries to come to think if what she feels inside is real or not and goes with the group.

Episode 18

The group finally finds the place as they land somewhere a bit more far away to avoid being noticed. Kato explains to them that the place is armed and full of dangerous men who aren't as average as humans. Kato explains that they can still be killed even though they just have some enhancement to them. The group all agrees in splitting into 2 groups to find Hiraki faster. Kato goes with Tenzo and Misayo goes with Ryuu and Marissa. Kato gets a case of guns and opens it as the everyone gets their own kind and Marissa just stands there awkwardly. Misayo notices her not getting anything and gives her a handgun and they speak for a brief moment.

Misayo says: can you handle this gun or do you just want to stay here and wait for us instead since you probably…

Marissa interrupts her and takes the gun and tells her: No, I can handle this and I can be a lot of use in their rather than wait here and do nothing unless if you want to? I mean maybe I can go and you can wait for us.

Misayo gets mad at her for a bit and walks away as the groups then go and split up. Kato and Tenzo enter the left side of the building and the other go on the right side. Ryuu tells them to wait and as the guards walk away they enter the building without being notice. They look around as quietly as possible and eventually stop every once and while as the soldiers pass by. Misayo then finds a locked door and she tries to open it but Ryuu tells her to be quiet and soldiers notice the noises and they starting heading their way and Marissa tells them she's got the situation. Misayo looks at Ryuu with a confused face and Marissa hides and waits for the soldiers to appear. The soldiers pointed their guns at Misayo and Ryuu as Marissa then punches one out and then goes to the other and disarms him as quickly as possible. She then notices another soldier from the other side aiming at them and quickly gets her gun and shoots the soldier and shoots him. He goes down and Misayo and Ryuu remain with a priceless confused face and Marissa goes to Misayo and tells her " who's useless now?" and Misayo gets a bit frustrated. They then open the door and find a camera room empty and they see a screen with Hiraki and go in search for him. Meanwhile Kato and Tenzo fight a couple of soldiers as they take them out one by one. Tenzo disarms them one by one and then knocks them out and as he finishes he sees Kato beating soldiers as if he's breaking a sweat. Each soldier goes down very fast one by one and Kato breaks a couple of them(their bones and faces). Tenzo looks at Kato and tells him " you know back then… I figured someone quiet as you wasn't as nice as they seemed...I was sort of afraid of you but now I don't even think Sho could make me this afraid" they eventually go searching again. The rest of the group takes out a couple of soldiers as Ryuu shoots some of them down and eventually a few soldiers prevent them from going forward so he notices another way to go and tells them to go while he's going to distract them as best as he can. Misayo refuses but Marissa grabs her hand and they go as Ryuu then shoots at them to distract the soldiers. Marissa and Misayo eventually find the lab where they assume Hiraki could be. They go inside the room and see Hiraki in the table strapped down. They both go to him as quickly as possible and unstrap him and after that they try to wake him up as Misayo calls out his name. Hiraki then opens his eyes and looks at them. Misayo looks at him with a smiling face and Marissa remains with a straight face but blushes a bit. Hiraki then gets up and asks them where he is and Misayo explains to him and tells him they need to leave as soon as possible. Ryuu then arrives at where they are and they are told that they need to get out now for sure and Marissa and Ryuu try to help Hiraki walk. They try their best to walk as fast as they can and eventually find Tenzo and he explains that Kato had something to get done but knows the way out of here and to the extraction point. They walk as they follow his directions but Hiraki then tells them to stop and notices that something isn't right. Sho then applauses him telling how right he is. With Sho are Jon and Slayer as they both stand there with him. The 2 groups standing there as Tenzo, Misayo and Ryuu look at them with hatred in their eyes. Hiraki looks at Sho with worried eyes and Sho has very serious but evil look in his.

Episode 19

Farewell to the other half

Jon and Slayer walks towards the group but Sho stops them and tells them that they should go do they were told to do. Slayer gets a bit mad but Jon tells him to let it go and to do what we need to do and they shortly disappear afterwords. Sho then grins as he looks at the group and walks slowly towards them. Hiraki then is able to stand on his barely but then decides to tell them to let him handle it and to run away.

Hiraki then tells Sho- Let them go and we can settle this now…..no more people dying because of you….no more.

Sho then tells him- no, my plans require them actually all of you are part of it so I can't really let any of your friends leave.

The rest of group tries to run away but Sho appears in front of them and everywhere they try to go Sho appears in front of them as he taunts them. Hiraki then decides to take a stand and his swords appear as well as his eyes changing colors again. Hiraki then charges at Sho but misses as Sho then appears behind and takes his black sword away from his hand. Hiraki then strikes him with the white sword but Sho keeps blocking his moves and calls him predictable. Sho then eventually kicks him in the chest and sending fly to the wall but Hiraki barely takes it.

Sho then tells him- So pathetic…..is that all you got? Don't disappoint me now not even in front of yours friend and her.

Hiraki then goes to him with as much might as he can but Sho counters everything and is able to land hits as he does so. Hiraki keeps taunting him and tells him to hit harder and stronger but Hiraki is unable to because of his body being extremely exhausted.

Sho then eventually is a stalemate with him and tells him- Even in front of them you can't do anything….it's always been this way….I know you know what I mean.

Hiraki then tries to understand him but he is pushed away.

Sho continues- If you think you can be a hero of some sorta then it's actually very sad to see that. You can't even stand up to me in the way you want to because you can never win ever. You keep losing and losing and losing and you'll never win ever.

Hiraki then has flashbacks of him being picked on as he is a kid and then being punched many times over as Hiraki then monologues "he may be right about that….I was never strong to begin with….not mentally or physically I always felt weak but even in the situation where I could lose my own friends left and her well….I can't be weak not right now because I get it now truly what it feels to not want to lose those very important things you care the things people always claim they care about when even I…" then Sho appears in front of him and disarms him from his sword and puts Hiraki on the ground as he plants his sword on him on his back so he can't move.

Sho then tells him- Well what shame I was expecting more from all this a resolution from you but I guess not…but now it's time for you to suffer as I promised. (He walks towards his friends) I am going to kill them and you'll see it with your own eyes standing there helpless so you can truly get it.

Tenzo then gets his gun and aims at Sho and starts shooting but Sho dodges them as he keeps walking towards them. Ryuu then aims at him as well and Sho gets a bit annoyed for both them aiming at him. Sho eventually decides to go to kill Tenzo and before he does Ryuu pushes him out of the way and gets his hand cut off. Ryuu screams from the extreme pain he's feeling. Sho then says " I don't like it when people don't shut up it annoys me" He then goes to slice his other hand and eventually then goes to slice his body piece by piece. Sho cuts his legs first then goes to his for head in the end and when he finishes his remarks he says " so much better" Tenzo filled with rage goes to him and tries to land a punch but Sho blocks it and smirks as Sho then decides to cut him in half so he gets the sword and slices Tenzo in half. Misayo looks at his death with such horror in her eyes that she screams his name and goes on her knees and begins to cry. Hiraki looks at all of this with a very despair look in his eyes. Marissa stands there thinking to herself of what she could possible do but she continues to do nothing.

Sho then tells Hiraki as he goes Misayo- Do you understand now Hiraki? Do you get what point I am proving here? Do YOU UNDERSTAND me!(saying this as he laughs maliciously)

Misayo then remains on her knees with no will left in her to live and Hiraki attempts to get up but feels the sword to deep in him to even move. Sho looks at Misayo then asks if she has a preference of dying between quick or slow. She remains silent so he decides to go with slow and painful for his own amusement. He grabs her by the throat and he puts the sword on the ground as he pierces through her chest with his right hand and takes out her heart from her slowly. He holds it out as Hiraki and Marissa look with horror and Sho then keeps holding it for a few moments as Hiraki looks hopeless. Sho then says he's getting bored so he crushes her heart and then drops on her on the floor. Hiraki then feels something he doesn't want to feel but Sho then tells him that he's got one more thing to do. Hiraki looks at Marissa as Sho appears in front of her and She tries to fight Shot as best as she can.

Sho tells her as he predicts her every moment then eventually catches her punch " it's funny now…see you were stronger than me physically but now…I am way stronger than you and I haven't forgotten about your bendable wrist let me help you with that." He bends her right and smacks it causing her to have a messed up hand as she feels extreme pain. Sho then kicks her down to the floor and grabs her only to throw her to a wall. She starts to scream a bit from the pain she feels. Hiraki looks at Sho hurting Marissa and begins to feel the unwanted feeling more and more. He tries even harder to get up even as he feels the pain from the sword being on his back. Sho laughs and seems as he is enjoying the torture he's doing to Marissa.

Hiraki then tells himself- I can't lose her yet….I don't care if she doesn't want my protection I don't care if she thinks she's strong enough without me...I love her….she gives me the will to do anything so even…this …is nothing"

Hiraki then slowlys but painful gets the sword of him as he gets up but Sho then has her by throat against the wall. Hiraki then finally gets out and uses any strength left in him to get to them but as he looks up Sho pulls her body up and gets the black sword on him and stabs her threw her stomach and puts the sword up and then stays in one spot. Hiraki yells with intensity "No!" as he rushes to her but even as he finally is where they are Sho then appears in front of him and lands a brutal kick to his stomach and Hiraki goes on the ground as he spits out blood. Sho puts his foot on him and taunts him and Hiraki then gets up quickly and swings with his sword but Sho quickly disarms him and puts him to the wall.

Sho looks at Hiraki and tells him- I know you want to say it…..say it come on….say it

Hiraki tells him no with a low voice.

Sho then replies- I know you feel it….don't deny it…but I know you feel it…good….feel it and feel the pain and suffering that…I don't want to ruin all the fun now….I am still very very disappointed in you. You couldn't even save one person…just one…but you tried standing up to me that counts no? But no it doesn't because you failed you didn't come at me with everything I didn't feel anything but a half-ass attempt to save them it's like not only the fact that you couldn't but that fact that you can't at all. So pathetic it's a shame I thought you'd impress me but I guess I could kill you now that I've done what I wanted actually no it's not over…..there's still more and I know you want to know the truth. (He drops Hiraki and continues) I'll be going now but when you're ready to actually fight back well..I'll be ready but don't disappoint me I am waiting for you to do it and then just maybe will you understand everything. Sho then walks away as Hiraki then faints. Hiraki is then awaken by Kato a few moments later and Hiraki barely gets up and then looks at the bodies and then looks at Marissa as he realizes she's still alive. Hiraki then crawling goes to her and then grabs her hands and looks at her in the eyes.

Hiraki then talks to her- I am sorry….I am so sorry….I wanted to save you all even you…I am sorry I am sorry.

Marissa interrupts him but barely alive tells him- I told you before…you have nothing to be sorry for….you did nothing wrong….you didn't need to save me. You shouldn't even if you could have…I told you I am not worth it….I am just cold….a nice caring loving person like you shouldn't be around people like me…you deserve better.

Hiraki then interrupts her and tells her- No I don't care if you're cold or messed up I don't care one bit because beneath all is the girl I fell in love with…..you showed me the feeling of knowing of how it feels to not be alone anymore to have someone understand you, love you for you, think about you everyday and all of that stuff….I already told you what you mean to me before so many times…I even promised you forever…..I am not saying it because we're young but because in the first time ever I have felt being loved and feeling love for someone I care about the most. So no matter you did or were I would have still been with you…you don't seem to get that at all…

Marissa then looks at him with a serious face but her face is blushing- I have to tell you one thing before…you know…I feel regret for how we ended….it took me this long to realize it as messed up as it sounds. I feel you deserve better as I said before but you're so stubborn….but you know…to me…..before we dated I remember I picked you because I knew you were different not the kind of different that everyone is but a very kind of different the kind you can't find anywhere so I guess I feel lucky finding someone like you. Also, I don't think you're weak at all…you're actually way stronger than I am and I mean mentally….(she gasps at her last few breathes)

Hiraki then tells her as last words to her- I love you.

Marissa then holds his hand tight as she smiles for the first time that he's seen in a long time and then she dies. Hiraki then cries even more than he already was from the beginning but then Kato tells him that they need to leave and Hiraki barely gets up but manages to walk. He looks at his friend's and Marissa's bodies as he walks away and tightens his fist. Kato and Hiraki eventually get out and get to the extraction point and they see the helicopter waiting for them as they walks towards it.

Episode 20

Preparation

Kato and Hiraki finally arrive at the base and Hiraki just heads to his room as he passes by his friend's rooms. He has flashbacks of good times with each of them but then Hiraki remembers their deaths. Hiraki then keeps walking and as he reaches his room he decides to stop and go to Marissa's room. Hiraki enters the room and then imagines seeing Marissa sitting on the bed as he decides to sit on the bed. He stays there for a while before he says" It smells like her….she always had a wonderful scent that I would always enjoy….the long hugs…enjoying it" Hiraki tries to smile but then decides to lay on the bed and rest for a bit. Hiraki then has a quick flashback of their first year anniversary as they are on a bench. Marissa is laying on her back as Hiraki looks into her eyes and kisses her but then he sees her disappear. Hiraki then wakes up and gets up from the best and decides to walk around for a bit. He walks around and notices all the destruction and sees a lot of people injured. He begins to realize that it really is all his fault but then Kato calls out to him. Kato and Hiraki then go to somewhere private. Kato explains to Hiraki that Sho's plans are about to get worse as he shows him from a cellular device. Sho is front of a lot of people and tells them he's now become a God and decides to prove it to everyone. He gets Slayer's blade and slices his throat but nothing happens as Sho stands there laughing as people fear him even then the soldiers start killing all the people. Kato then tells Hiraki that he's not only become in someway immortal but his soldiers are probably about the same. Kato then tells him that the only thing left to do is fight back. Hiraki then tells him he will think about it as he walks away and Kato lets him go. Hiraki eventually finds a place to sit and Kato shortly arrives. Hiraki then asks Kato he was able to do all of this and even the base to the people.

Kato then explains to him while it says on the screen months ago- I was at home just playing my guitar and relaxing like I usually am since I had time to after working from the week and not being busy. But that day…I heard explosions and lots of things going outside so I put my guitar down and I check out what was going on by going outside. As I went outside I saw from far….flames…I could even hear people screaming….I shortly decided to go back inside but….(an explosion goes on the building) I couldn't go back it wasn't just my building….it was all around me….from what I could tell…it was like a tank fired from far….I couldn't save my own family and there was no time to grief when I knew my life was on the line. So I ran and tried my best to get away. Eventually I got as far as I could. No matter where I went after people were dying and it wasn't safe anywhere…and I was attacked many times so I had to do what I needed to do to survive. I eventually was able to live after a few days and hide in house to house and no sleep at all. Until…as I looked outside the door…I saw a kid crying out and I knew I could have saved him but at the same time it was risky. I very quickly thought about it and I acted. I went to the kid but I saw the soldiers coming so I hide again. As they got closer I saw someone like their leader with them in front I had my gun ready to aim at him but I saw his face….it was you….I wasn't surprised since you know not much surprise me in all reality but it's like you knew I was looking at you so I ran and hide as I could but I saw you going to the kid and you looked him with no remorse. You smiled as you got a gun from one of your soldiers and shot him. I saw that there was no turning back for you even as my friend I knew I had to kill you no matter to end it…but I knew I had no chance to take out the soldiers if I had gone after you so I left and eventually ran into Tenzo. Since we knew each other from work we spoke and he showed me his spot of where Misayo and Ryuu were hiding with a couple of people. Your friends were denying all of what they thought you were doing was actually you but I knew no matter that you were an enemy. Tenzo and I decided to fight back so we did with time. We killed as many soldiers as we could with the others. We fought back and we gained more allies over the time and eventually decided to find a base for ourselves and so we did. We eventually found an abandoned warehouse but realized it wasn't just a warehouse but it was a military warehouse full of technology. We then made our base here and learned as much as we could to fight back and eventually we learned about Sho hiding you the real you. The blast when you first escaped was actually my idea and I couldn't contact you because we had to take care of stuff. That's pretty much everything so far even leading up to this point.

Hiraki then thanks him and begins thinking to himself about how a lot of people and his friends gave their lives just to fight back.

Hiraki then tells Kato as he gets up- Sho may be immortal or whatever but I don't think he can't be beaten. I have this power or this thing….I don't know why I have it but I know that it's now time for me to actually fight back….I lost my friends…I lost Marissa….but no this time there's nothing holding me back from anything….I won't let their deaths be in vain. My best friend may be my enemy….but I know there's still good in him….there's so many questions I have…and mainly no matter what Sho is the only one who can answer them. So no longer will I be protected or will I fail at saving a life…I am going to end this to save whatever is left in this world even if it's my own life at least now I have a purpose.

Kato then questions him with a serious tone- But will you be able to do it? To do what needs to be done….

Hiraki then remains silent as soldiers tell them they had Sho's location and are ready to go to him. Kato then gets up and tells him if he's ready to do whats need to be done to come with him. Hiraki then has flashbacks of everything so far until Marissa's recent death and tells him yes. Kato then walks outside and Hiraki walks with him and they head out.

Episode 21

Confrontation

Sho looks outside his windows and smiles as Jon and Slayer stand there. Slayer then asks Sho if Hiraki will even show up. Sho tells him to have patience and with time the things will happen. Sho then gets up and tells him once he arrives that the plan will go as planned. Slayer then asks him if he can kill Hiraki but Sho gets a bit mad and tells him no because he will be the one but that doesn't mean you can't have fun. Slayer smiles and Jon stands there with an emotionless expression. Sho looks at him and then walks towards him as he asks him if he's fine with the plan. Jon then nods yes to him and Sho then tells him " I hope you don't betray me because it would be a shame to lose my best friend because he suddenly was weak to Hiraki's feelings. You said it yourself before to me that weak people like him can't win or beat people like us because we're better we are stronger…SUPERIOR…besides unlike him I get you or have you forgotten how I was the one who can truly understand you and I gave you what you wanted in exchange to help me." Sho then walks away and then tells them that he's coming and can feel it and begins to crack a evil smirk and he says lastly "the moment we've been waiting for Hiraki…it's here…but the question is…is this world big enough for the two of us?"

In a plane Hiraki and Kato wait until they reach the destination(The White house). The pilot tells Kato 2 minutes before the destination. He asks Hiraki if he remembers of they spoke about going skydiving. Hiraki is confused and tries to remember then Kato gets up and tells him its time and plane door opens. Hiraki hesitates to jump off and Kato smiles at him and tells him before he pushes him off. "If you really are ready to do what's need then you will be ready to use what power you have so learn to control it now" Hiraki goes down screaming and Kato goes down looking relax and calm. Hiraki tries to calm down as best as he can as he looks as the ground feeling near. He begins to concentrate on his powers and thinks of everything that's happened so far and thinks of the moment of when he first was able to use it. He thinks and thinks and realizes how he could activate his powers and as he reaches the ground his swords appear and and he lands on the ground making an impact. Kato already at the ground looks at him and Hiraki tells him" you knew I'd make it right?" Kato then replies with a sarcastic tone his voice "Who knows?" Hiraki and Kato then try hiding. Kato checks to see its being guarded. Kato gets a clear on the area. They head to the white house and suddenly hear shots being fired and they duck and dodge them. Kato asks for back-up to take out the enemies. He tells Hiraki to get inside and find Sho and that he will meet up with him later. Hiraki then goes inside the building. He searches around when he arrives at the hall he sees Slayer waiting and Jon appears. Hiraki then looks at them and asks them both why they are truly doing this and as Slayer gets ready to go at him Jon stops him and tells him that it's fine to tell Hiraki the answers he wants. Slayer then gets a bit annoyed but agrees with Jon's plan and Hiraki then looks at Slayer first and asks him again.

Slayer then tells him- I had a family before all of this before I met him….I had the best wife…the best two kids….I had everything in my life….I worked a simple job as a chef. I had a good life but sadly my restaurant wasn't doing so well….I had to borrow money from the wrong people….eventually things were great again until that day…they came in the restaurant while my family was helping me close down. The people who gave me money wanted the loan back but demanded twice the money which I couldn't afford so I told no and then took out their weapons. They grabbed my children and my wife in front of my eyes. I tried fighting back but I wasn't good enough to protect them so they killed my wife first by slitting her throat and doing many times but before they did they raped her in front of me all of them…one by one….my children saw it too but they too were killed….. after my wife but they were slices to pieces. They eventually knocked me out and I woke up in horror and the cops eventually came and they didn't even help…I was so weak…so dumb….I didn't know what to do….I just wanted to become stronger. So trained myself everyday after that no breaks nothing but not giving up….I fought many people until I felt I was ready. I found them one day the people who killed my family and I took them down one by one but I made their deaths as slow as painful. They begged for their lives but I didn't care since they took away my family….and the world was going into chaos by then. I didn't know of it I was just focusing on getting what I felt was right but for some reason as I was left with the leader to kill I couldn't pull the trigger. I was hesitating to….I felt what I was doing was wrong no matter what they did…even though I had gone far…..it felt wrong but then Sho showed up. I don't know how….but he did and he told me to do it because he told he gets it and it's fair because this world is cruel enough and it's full of evil people like him but they should be taken care of. He was right just like the saying whats one life over the millions…and if he lived then he would have done it to another innocent family. I then killed him and he asked me to join him on his quest. I went with him and I became an assassin and I was assigned to kill people Sho wanted me to kill no questions asked. At first it was easy because I was numb but when I realized I was no better than the people who killed my family…and that Sho was killing innocent made me realize I was wrong. Sho then made me understand that no matter nobody even a good person is innocent because we humans are cruel even with all the good…it's just a choice…..but in the end we're all the same it just takes one thing to set off anyone so I decided to believe in him because he did understand me even we didn't feel the same because he didn't experience my pain but it's as if he knew it all too well. I won't betray him because to me he's like a friend who understands me even this messed up world." Hiraki then looks at Jon and asks him what about you? Why are you doing this?

Jon then replies to Hiraki as he has flashbacks of before when he met Sho" When he asked me to join him I knew and thought to myself that it's pointless to bring more chaos into this world. I don't wish to add to that but then he offered me something that but also he told me something that made me think on more on my decision. "Sho in the flashback tells Jon "I will not only promise you to give you what you want but….think about… you have no one left I am sure the life you had before this was fine with you were contempt with it or am I wrong? You had no reason to change any of it but look around you….everything had changed….people changed…I've changed if you want to think about it….but in the end who's really to be blamed for all of this? I can tell you who is to be really blamed for this unless if you have figured out…." Jon then thinks and Sho looks at him seeing that he knows the person and continues telling him " that's right….and think about it even more….would you betray a friend?" Jon then replies " there really is no good reason to betray a friend so no but…if they did something that caused you to want to betray them, they might as well not be considered a friend anymore during the betrayal." Sho then smiles and tells him" Exactly my friend….so we both know who's responsible and who's not your friend. The real Hiraki…the one who threw away your friendship the one who didn't truly understand you." Jon then monologues over that as a replying say" He was right….after a while you started becoming distant and I saw no reason to be your friend anymore but not only that to really make that my final decision you treated my advice to you as thrash when you were at your lowest I was trying to be a good friend and you just blew me off….so in my eyes you aren't my friend…Hiraki you are my enemy and Sho not only is my friend but unlike him he won't throw me away like someone who's not worth it. Let's also not forget it's because of you….because of you that all of this happened….because you're so weak….don't blame Sho because the one..who…" Slayer then stops him and tells him that's enough and Hiraki then replies to them " I get it….I feel this is my fault but Sho is the one who did this…and you guys helped him out but if you think he's so understanding to you that's fine with me….at least unlike him I can't really connect with others as well….probably another reason to why I am a weak person right? But after all this…losing my friends…seeing people die because I am too weak to stop him and….seeing the one person I couldn't prove …how much I loved her or even protect her….made me realize a lot of things and that being that I have to stop being afraid, stop being weak, stop being pathetic and everything that I am not….maybe it's what I should do…so I am going to stop you guys and settle things here and then after I'll defeat Sho" Slayer laughs at him and Jon remains silent as he tells him to bring it on. Hiraki's swords then appear and his eyes change and he tells them both "Let's do this"

Episode 22

A flashback of when Hiraki was good friends with Jon is shown. As they seem to be having a good time hanging out and Hiraki tells him he considers him one of his best friends. Jon punches him in the arm and laughs. Hiraki in his mind asks himself "Why did it come to this?" HIraki then goes to Jon and swings his swords but he disappears so Hiraki instantly hits Slayer but Slayer uses his sword to block Hiraki. Slayer uses his sword to push off Hiraki. Then Jon appears in back of Hiraki and quickly kicks him to a wall. Hiraki quickly gets up and goes to Slayer and Jon and keeps swinging but Jon keeps dodging as well as Slayer. Slayer eventually strikes back and puts Hiraki in a tough spot while Jon disappears and tries to land a punch/kick which eventually lands on him. They tell Hiraki to surrender but he tells he won't. He then tells them both to not do this. He asks Slayer if his family were alive would he still do this and how would this make them feel just seeing him in his current state. He turns to Jon and tells him he's sorry for everything and wishes he could have been a better friend to him and still wants to keep their friendship like they use to and let it remain. Slayer tells him if they were alive he would feel happy and wouldn't have become what he is now. Jon tells him it's too late for any words Hiraki has to say. Jon tells Hiraki " Actions speak louder than words" and that his actions led to this. Slayer smiles and says "I rather enjoy this life anyways" Hiraki left speechless goes at it again and Jon quickly goes in front of him and kicks him then he quickly lands punches while disappearing and re-appearing. Then Slayer swings his sword at Hiraki with him being exhausted and puts Hiraki in a tight spot which then eventually Slayer kicks him far and a big impact to the floor. Hiraki bleeding and spitting blood tells them to stop but the just stand there and tell him it's useless to try anything and to just die. Slayer tell him his death will be quickly and less painful if he gives up. Hiraki gets up slowly while being injured and Slayer/Jon looking assumed go to him when a knife is quickly throw at Jon but dodges it and another at Slayer but he blocks it with his sword. Kato appears and tells Hiraki to get up and to finish this. Hiraki smiles and gets up and he hands his black sword to him. But Kato declines and tells Hiraki he doesn't need it. Hiraki asks what weapon he will use and he tells him that his body is a weapon. Hiraki laughs and then they go to Jon/Slayer. Hiraki goes to Jon and he dodges his swings but Kato throws a knife at Jon, which almost hits him then Slayer swings his sword at Kato but Hiraki blocks it and Kato hits Slayer and sends Slayer to the wall. Jon goes to Hiraki and tries to hit him but Kato waits to take down Jon and lands a punch which sends Jon to another wall. Slayer quickly gets up while bleeding and Jon as well. Hiraki tells Kato they won't give up so easily. Kato tells him to go and find Sho. He tells Hiraki he will take them both on. Hiraki tells him he knows and believes in Kato and he leaves to find Sho. Jon/Slayer go next to each other while barely standing and Kato tells them both to come at him. Hiraki looks through the building while he hears over a speaker Sho's voice telling him where he is. Hiraki finds the room and opens the door and Sho on his chair gets up and tells him he's been waiting for him and this is the end for him and smiles/laughs.

Episode 23

The creation of the truth

Hiraki looks at Sho and asks him for the truth of about everything and everything that's happened. Sho looks at him and tells him. A flashback of after Sho took over Hiraki's body and after Marissa fainted.

Sho then tells him- I simply started killing people all of ages of race or gender and I just did….and it felt so good….it felt amazing like a release if you know what I mean. Then I decided to destroy the cities one by one with bombs I made and as well as killing people with my own hands and guns. But sadly my fun was interrupted as the government came to me and finally corned me to say. The general and all the leaders came to me threating to kill me…but the truth is they couldn't…..I killed their entire army….it was so much fun….just proving people with such power as they claim to have be so pathetic and weak. They had back up of course waiting for them but I decided to surrender to them but truth is I just spoke to the general. We spoke in private and I made him fear me because it's simple…people fear what they can understand or can handle….so I made them fear me by not only outsmarting them. I made a fool out them by reminding them what humans are like and how corrupt they are….by making promises with money and power as their dirty souls desire. The soldiers all followed my commands after that as well as the rest of the military by promising them power and simply showing them who's superior in every way….some soldiers refused to join me but they were betrayed by their own soldiers I found it quite amusing them shooting themselves just to gain power. With the military I simply destroyed as many places as possible and then I went to the president and paided him a small visit. I then took over the white house and I killed him easily as well as the guards since I had power already from the military. They did help me out of course….so then I simply made my presence be known to the whole world and then I took over the whole world by making people destroy each other by setting the world free...and people did enjoy it….chaos everywhere…people stealing….people were killing each other…violence everywhere…it was beautiful just seeing human's true nature in it's self. I then took control of the whole world's power after the chaos was over and it was truly a good feeling to have control over people to know they not follow you but also that they can be used." Hiraki then asks him of they were split apart into separate bodies and how he exists.

Sho then continues telling him" I knew that eventually you would wake up and try to regain your body as you were not to be inside forever so I knew I had to find a way to be fix that. So I decided to gather the smartest of scientists and designed a machine to divide us into 2 separate bodies. I then created Metatech Corp…..for that sole purpose and also to create super soldiers to surpass a human's strength as well as weapons beyond anyone's imagination. With time… I was then able to create his my own body and split us up with everything even our mindset. Believe me it was truly a struggle to just think of how to do it in a short time but when you put your mind to it anything is possible….anything…so then we were at last in our own bodies with you remaining uncounscious." Hiraki asks him why he would keep him alive when he could have killed him after creating his own body."

Sho tells him" I need your blood to live because my new body was a copy of yours but wasn't strong enough to live without it yet so I need a few samples to take to stay alive. A month later I realized a way to make my body truly immortal and it was simple once I thought about it…and just before it could have been done….you woke up and so my plan was ruined." Hiraki asks him how he is still alive and immortal when he escaped and didn't have anymore of his blood.

Sho tells him" before you did I had blood samples saved and used them to make my body immortal…I felt it at last….the full power of knowing I obtained the power I needed to be truly feared and it was so easy and possible…because anything is possible…" Hiraki then asks him why he is doing this. Sho tells him "because I…. want you to suffer and feel agony and pain just like I felt." Hiraki asks him what he means by that and Sho tells him" you hasn't figured it out yet have you? So predictable you are of not knowing things or figuring things out it seems I am probably the smarter one here…but that's right….Hiraki…I am you….(Hiraki looks at him with a shocked face as Sho continues) I am the better you… I am all the evil, darkness, sadness and suffering you have in your heart. Hiraki then tells him him " but wait….that time…(he has a flashback of when Sho tells him to say it but Hiraki refuses it) wouldn't that mean we are the same since I can feel sadness and anger?" Sho tells him"perhaps we are" Hiraki with a moment of silence tells him that he's gonna end this now and feels so much anger because of everything he's done to him. Hiraki then tells him" I am going to end this now…..because I do feel anger…I felt it not just at that time but before…when I got my power….when I got the swords….I felt it very intensely…and when you killed my friends…Marissa…YOU KILLED THEM!"

Sho laughs and tells him "You're the one who killed them because you created me!" Hiraki then tells him" But you are wrong because you aren't the better part of me at all….you are the worse part of me….I am going to stop you….I am going…"

Sho then tells him "You're going to what? Kill me? I don't think you have it in you to do such a thing because let's be realistic…I am the one with the courage to do anything around here while you do nothing you are all just talk…but I am not….you couldn't even save your friends or even a girl who didn't even want you in the end because she was stupid in realizing her mistakes in the end. "

Hiraki interrupts him "Shut up….I had enough of you….let's do this…and I'll prove to you that I am better than you and I'll do whatever it takes to stop you!"

Sho laughs manically and tells him" I'd like to see you try but please do amuse me because I get quite bored easily…so don't disappoint me because this is the moment we've both been waiting for."Hiraki's powers go and the swords appear and he grabs them. Sho looks at him and tells him" that power is amazing…. but you aren't the only one with it." Sho then makes a black sword like Hiraki's appear. Hiraki shocked asks him how and Sho says" anything you can do I can do better" Then looks at Hiraki with both black eyes and tells him to bring it. Meanwhile, Kato standing and Slayer/Jon while also being very tired and barely standing ask who he is. Jon goes charging at Kato but he blocks his punch and lands a powerful which causes Jon to hit the floor. Kato grabs him by the throat and asks him if he's Hiraki's friend. Jon says" What's is to you?" Kato tells him he has a message from Hiraki. He repeats what Hiraki told him in the plane. "Whatever the reason Jon is with Sho or why you aren't my friend anymore or the reason to why you are on the wrong…..I am sorry I wanted something that didn't have to be like this. Our friendship was important and I considered you one of my best of friends. Sure at times I didn't take your advice when I should have because I know how stupid I am sometimes for not making the right choice. But in the end I would always take your advice because I believed in your words so I hope you believe in me. I am sorry things turned out like this and I hope after this mess we meet again but as we use to be …friends." Jon grins and tells Kato to finish him and Kato sends him flying with one punch enough to send him through a wall and Jon's insides are destroyed as he is bleeding. He lands on the ground and tells himself "that Hiraki is truly an idiot but I wonder…was it worth it getting what I wanted for this…silly thing….really….but….I hopes to meet with him again as a friend I guess." Slayer calls out Jon's name but turns at Kato to settle this. Hiraki charges at Sho with both swords and Sho just blocks each with more speed. Hiraki then proceeds to use agility to attack Sho with surprise attack but Sho sees through and is able to push Hiraki away. Hiraki keeps charging at him and swings his swords but Sho keeps blocking and gives a counterattack making Hiraki go on the defensive. Sho then goes on stanby with Hiraki as their swords clash. He tells him of how this power is amazing but he tells Hiraki" you don't deserve such a gift" Sho pushes him away and then quickly lands a powerful kick and throws Hiraki to the floor and Sho appears by his office desk again. Hiraki barely standing gets up and tells him he's not giving up yet. Sho taunts him again and tells him " it's funny how I killed your friends….each of their deaths were quite fun to me I made them unique and it's all your fault" Hiraki replies with anger in his voice" No! it's your fault….everything is" Sho then tells him" you're wrong because you killed them, your friends, innocent people and even Marissa." Hiraki denies but Sho tells him "it's your fault for creating me a monster that makes everything evil look like if a child created it." Hiraki stays in silence but slowly continues to get up and tells him that he wont believe a word he's saying. Sho tells him he will never defeat him because he is a god and immortal. Hiraki tells him it's fine he will never give up because he isn't the type to when he wants something. Sho laughs but then Hiraki gets up barely standing and puts up his swords up and Sho tells him that it is amusing to him to see him like this. Hiraki thinks of all his friends and Marissa from the past in the happier times before all of this. Hiraki then charges at Sho but he intercepts him and kicks him to the wall and Hiraki goes on the ground. As Hiraki lays on the ground he thinks to himself" I am so pathetic I swear….even with the feeling to want to fight back….even with the feeling to think I could beat him..it's pointless….but he is right about before…I can't do what's needed to be done…I am not like him….I am not….but he killed so many people even the people I care about the most when I couldn't stop him but even here now I felt like a had chance….even Kato belived in me without having to say it…if one of the two of us is better then maybe….no…I can't think this way…I am not like him…if he's all the evil…all the dark…all the hate then I am good the righteous…..but if I want to beat someone like him I have to….I get it…now…"

Sho then tells him" it's over Hiraki I am better one of the two of us!"

Hiraki then tells him" No….you aren't I get it now…what I need to do…I've understood it now but I didn't before but I get that…I have nothing holding me back….I have not only nothing to lose but….I haven't been fighting all my might….my whole life I've been weak…been picked on….alone…afraid but now I am not gonna let all of that drag me down…..I am going to be the better side to what I am inside I am not gonna be like you…I'll never be like" Suddenly the 2 swords form and a light appears. They combine to make one sword, a silver looking one. Hiraki looks at Sho with eyes of half of black and white together in both eyes. Hiraki then continues telling him" I'll do whatever it takes to beat you and I'll prove that I am better part to us."

Episode 24

A recap of Hiraki obtaining a new power (The silver sword and eyes changed color) Sho looking amusing and knowing that power Hiraki obtained tells him that he is finally a worthy opponent. But then says" regardless of the power you can't defeat me nor kill me because I am a god and he is the better part of them." Hiraki looks at him" wrong it's time to prove that I am not longer going to be that weak anymore it's time for me to show you the best part of me." He swings his sword at Sho but Sho intercepts it causing a standoff. Hiraki's new power proves to superior to Sho's and thus Sho notices it even from blocking Hiraki's swing. Meanwhile, Slayer goes Kato at speed but Kato intercepts him and lands a powerful punch to his face. Slayer is put on the ground with a major injury on his body but he refuses to give up. He gets up and swings his sword at Kato but he dodges each swing. Then Kato grabs and stops the sword with his hand while bleeding but Slayer looks shocked and Kato takes the sword from him and Slayer goes down on the floor. He starts to regret all of this and he sees his family and they tell him to come to them. Slayer then thinks to himself " I miss them….so much….maybe…. I shouldn't done this….was it worth it in the end? Such a terrible life for me…..maybe I should have" He reaches out his hand and Kato stabs Slayer with his sword as Slayer says his final words. Kato then walks away and he gets a notice that there is more problems outside the building. The other armies are coming including the super-soldiers Sho was working on. Kato decides to go outside and help and leaves the fate of the world in Hiraki's hands. Sho feeling excited from clashing swords with Hiraki tells him" this is azmzing this is what I truly wanted….all of this…worth it in the end and killing all the people I had to lead to this moment even your pathetic friends….even Marissa…all worth it" Hiraki replies" what about Jon? What about Slayer? Weren't they your allies?" Sho replies "no…nobody is my friend….I trust no one I just use people to get what I want and no matter I would have killed them both they are such fools believing in me….but I did understand them better than you could but their fates were doomed from the moment they joined me." Hiraki swings his sword with anger and Sho blocks it but Hiraki overpowers Sho sending him back as Hiraki thinks he's won and then sees Sho is fine from it. Sho then says to him" this new power is very strong Hiraki it's quite amazing right? But you know I guess it's time to end this for real…I was messing around and this quite enough." He puts up his sword and it glows in black and darkness goes to it. Hiraki quickly tries to stop it but Sho tells him "too late." Sho then aggressively swings his sword at Hiraki putting him in a tought spot. Then Hiraki tries a surprise attack but Sho tells him it's over and cuts Hiraki's hands off. Hiraki's eyes turn to despair. He goes on his knees and Sho grabs his sword and puts both of them around Hiraki's neck. Sho asks him if he has any last words to say. Hiraki then asks him" do you understand me? Like you did with them….because maybe….I realized…I was wrong…maybe the one who I wasn't trying to understand was…you…even after all the things you did….but this disaster is indeed my own fault and please….forgive him for not understanding him. For keeping all that darkness/evil/hatred/sadness inside of him. I am sorry…." Sho smiles and tells him"That's all I wanted to hear." Sho puts his hand out at Hiraki and he reaches for it. While Kato's team is being killed a while light happens and Kato knows Hiraki did it. Hiraki appears at some empty white place and Sho appears and tells him" finally at last you understand it…all of it right? like I said before I am all the darkness in his heart but that you must be able to understand it and forgive himself for everything in your life. You need to stop being weak like you claim you are…when you aren't weak…if you were you wouldn't have gone against me someone who was stronger than you but back then as a kid you were afraid and have always been. I just wanted to show you that you are capable of being better than what you think are and you don't have to feel weak anymore…..that you are capable of understanding others because they probably understand you as much as you. You need to have the courage to do things…what you lack I have…so take this as a way to show you the right path. In case you're wondering your friends and everyone will be fine. Things will be back to normal trust me I'll tell you why soon enough but now just accept the pain and become stronger than ever." Hiraki smiles with joy and thanks Sho but he tells Hiraki to not thank him. Sho then tells him it's time to undo everything and Hiraki tells him to wait and Sho snaps his finger. The bright light appears and he hears Marissa's voice calling his name and asking if he's alright. Hiraki with joy hugs her and then wonders how it all went back and he hears Sho's voice.

Hiraki tells Sho" so what was that? How are things…?

Sho tells him"it was all dream in his mind….all of it was a dream Hiraki."

Hiraki is shocked and realizes everything.

Sho tells him" so again now that you get everything do you what you feel is right in things and become a better person. We probably speak again so do what is right…..so long Hiraki"

Hiraki then tells Marissa" Marissa….I am sorry for crying and stuff….I can tell that I've been the best boyfriend…I am sorry…for not showing how much you mean to me and you're probably wanting to give us a try because you feel you messed it up but…I want to show you my feelings….I want to be with you and I want to show you everything I have for you and I am not asking you to give a chance now….or tomorrow but just let me prove it to you please"

Marissa remains silent but tells him she will think about it.

Hiraki smiles and gets up and tells her" I promise I won't disappoint you ever….I'll make you as happy as I can let you be because there's no end to what I want with you trust me….I'll keep our promise….forever remember?"

Marissa blushes a bit but feels a bit guilt still.

Hiraki then reaches out his hand to her and tells her" I don't you to regret anything if we end this at least let's do this and end it right if it needs to be"

Marissa grabs his hand and she gets up and they start walking and Hiraki grabs her hand as they leave the park.

Ending credits-

Hiraki then is in his room a few days later as he monologues" life even as horrible as it was….even if people had worse than me…I still can't let myself drown myself in sadness….when I have people who care for me even if I thought I had no one before(a scene of them hanging out with Hiraki and his friends Misayo, Ryuu, and Tenzo hugging him and they smile as they walk away) I lost sight of people who are important to me….and I have to try to understand people better because if I can then people will also get me. (another scene of Hiraki meeting up with Jon as he smiles seeing him and Jon remains with a serious face but smiles a tiny bit as they walk and laugh and talk like good friends) no matter what happens I have to remain positive and be the best I can be." (A scene of him passing by the park, the park from the beginning of the story and he smiles and has flashbacks of being with Marissa and the times he spent with her and in the dream) He walks away with a smile and tear and his final words "I just can't wait for what's in store for me in the future!"

After credits

Two mysterious people are speaking –

Mysterious person two- I sense he's here…partner

Mysterious person one- Ah I agree he's here but will be easy to defeat?

Mysterious person two- Last time I couldn't defeat him but…..this time…we can…together

(they smile)

The first person eyes are both white and the second person's eyes are black.


End file.
